The Lionheart, Tywin Self-Insert
by Costin
Summary: A soul from Earth takes residence in Tywin's mind having knowledge of events that will come to pass in Westeros. Together they seek about using such knowledge to reshape the Seven Kingdoms.
1. Chapter I: The Death of a King

**Chapter I: The Death of a King**

**Background**

After the death of Aerys the II, the Mad King as he had become known, many assumed that the new Baratheon dynasty would not last long. For certain the new king had many strong allies among the Lords Paramount, having secured the strong backing the Starks, Arryns, Tullys and Lannisters, but with the uncertain loyalty of the Tyrrells and Martells as well as the survival of Viserys and Daenerys it seemed thew new dynasty would be plagued by weakness. One should also not forget the Blackfyre remnants as well as the, unknown at the time, the survival of Aegon Targaryen carefully protected by the Spider.

The coffers of the royal treasury which had overflowed thanks to the careful rule of Tywin Lannister under Aerys began to deplete as the cost of the war was felt across the realm, even in the parts where none of the fighting had taken place, furthermore Hand of the King Jon Arryn was forced to cut rates across the realm to either reward stalwart allies or the placate the many enemies Robert Baratheron still had, chief among them the Dornish.

This all changed in 289 when Balon Greyjoy rebelled against the Iron Throne, wrongly deducing that the new Baratheon dynasty would not be able to challenge his hold on the Iron Island. He, along with many others, was proven quite wrong in his beliefs as the massed naval might House Redwyne and the Royal Fleet decisively defeat the Iron Fleet off the coast of Fair Isle. The Reach had made it's choice in it's monarch and would stand by Robert Baratheon.

The victory at sea and then on land provided the new dynasty with the much needed legitimacy that it required. The only thing it lacked was a monarch willing to lead.

Robert Baratheon was not such a man. In war and battle few could match him. His understanding of strategy and tactics was almost unparalleled and his ability to fight and inspire those around him has been seen in few leaders in history. He was also quite capable in turning foes into friends which allowed his House to take the throne and hold until his death, but he was not at all interested in the art of ruling.

Some argue it was his unhappy marriage with Cersei Lannister after the death of Lyanna Stark at the Tower of Joy, others point to the fact that Robert had long been recognized as a superb fighter but had been found lacking in his duties even as the Lord of Storm's End.

Whatever the case, the King had secured a realm which would experience a period of peace and prosperity, thanks in part to the Long Summer, but his failure to rule, to take into account the finances or the political scheming in his own court would lead to disaster.

His infidelity would drive his Queen Cersei Lannister to respond in kind by engaging in an incestuous relationship with her own brother, Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer with disastrous effects.

**The Mockingbird Strikes, the Spider waits.**

Through their coupling and a deliberate effort on her part with only perhaps the partial knowledge of her brother Cersei Lannister ensured that all the royal children would be only of Lannister Blood. The children however showed signs of their origins for they all had strong Lannister features and none of the Baratheon ones.

This alone would not have been cause for concern, indeed in a famous example Ned Stark's children looked almost exactly like their mother, but the Royal Court was not without it's spies and intrigue.

The power plays by Cersei Lannister had created significant friction with all the members of House Baratheon and the Hand of the King. The massive debts owed to Casterly Rock further increased those tensions and finally the spies of Varys and Littlefinger played their role.

It is unclear how the discovery was initially was made or by whom. Was it a servant intruding on the twins in their act or perhaps having an ear on otherwise private conversations, did little birds pay attention to the moon tea the Kingslayer procured for his sister in extreme secrecy or did rummage through the Grand Maester's journal on the the royal children.

Nothing can be said for certain except that by 297 both the Spider and Mockingbird knew, and with such knowledge they acted in their own way to bring the end of the Baratheon Dynasty. In particular the Mockingbird through his connection to Lysa Arryn was able to make certain the information would reach the Hand, who then with the aid of Stannis Baratheon, Master of Ships, conducted his own investigation.

What role if any the Spider and Mockingbird played in that investigation we do not know, but what is clear is that by 298 both the Hand and Master of Ships were convinced that the children were born of incest and not Robert's trueborn heirs, and they planned to act on this information.

However in a foolish move Jon Arryn revealed to his wife all that he planned, and she then informed her supposed lover Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish, the Mockingbird, who had other ideas. Convincing Lysa to poison her husband he then waited for the chaos that would ensue.

It was quite fortunate for Baelish that the Grand Maester, acting on the belief the death of the Hand would be a boon for his Lannister masters, allowed Jon Arryn to die. Fortunate for Littlefinger and a disaster for the realm.

During this time the Spider did not intervene in these events, perhaps he might have had he not been bogged down in a war in the shadows against his arch-rival, but with limited information he waited and bid his time for events to turn in his favor, wait until he could bring about the end of the Baratheons and bring back Rhaegar's child to the throne.

Such a time would never come to pass, for in the west an Old Lion stirred.

**A Divine Play**

From the death of his wife Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, had been consumed by bitterness. Bitterness at the gods for having stolen his beloved from the realm of the living, at this children for their perceived failures and finally at his best friend Aerys who turned out to be a maniac that undid all the good work he had done as Hand of the King.

He allowed it to consume him so that although the Westerlands were ruled ably the glory days of Tywin's youth had long since passed. The realm which he had devoted his life to was ruled by a lecher who had no respect for all the hard work it had taken to piece it back together after the tragedy of Summerhall.

This changed in 298 with the arrival a new soul to Westeros. Through divine power this soul joined together with Tywin. They did not merge together but rather two separate people lived in the same body, could each take turns in controlling it while sharing space inside of the mind. The description was like sitting in a room and taking turns at the ship's wheel according to them both.

The new soul called itself Richard, from a place it named Earth. He brought with him a wealth of knowledge to Westeros, including not only things that could be quickly put to use such as the printing press, seed drill but also more longer term such as gunpowder, ship designs, electricity, the telegraph and many wonders that would change our world forever.

Crucially Richard also brought knowledge of future events in Westeros and Essos. Tywin was not quick to trust in this being that shared a body with him, but when Jon Arryn died as predicted he listened, he listened to the plot hatched by Varys to seat Aegon on the throne, of Ned Stark protecting the only trueborn child of Rhaegar and Lyanna, of Littlefinger and his schemes.

He listened when Richard revealed the greatest threat to House Lannister, that Cersei's children were all bastards born of incest. How the king would die and leave the realm in chaos, how Stannis and Renly would rise to claim their brother's throne, how Joffrey would execute Ned Stark and lead to the crowing of Robb Stark, how the young wolf would win every battle he personally fought in but lose the war to treachery and how this all would bring disaster to the the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms when the dead would march south.

Tywin Lannister listened to all that Richard knew, demanding every piece of knowledge that the new soul in his mind has access to, then the Lion made his plans. It took days during which to the outside world he barely spoke or ate, only writing down a vast amount of information that would ever see let understand.

Then on the seventh day the Lion roared like none had ever heard him before. Orders went across the Westerlands to trusted nobles for a mobilization at a specific time and place. Pyromancers and Maesters of no importance to their orders were secreted to Casterly Rock to work on projects that in time would change the face of Westeros. Craftsmen of all kinds were commissioned to work on tools, weapons and armor.

The Lannisters prepared for the war that would come. In the meantime the Old Lion assembled a few hundred of his most trusted red cloaks and rode hard east, not to prevent the disaster but to control it to his liking.

**The Proud Stag's End**

_"One may inquire as to why, with all the knowledge I had at my fingertips, I did not seek to save the king and prevent the calamity to come. Surely one could say that peace in the realm could only serve us better against the coming storm of Ice and Fire. That the kings ability in war was almost unmatched and that if there were any to face the coming foe it was him._

_To which I argue that for all the king's abilities in war I had no desire to bow and scrape before him. I had done so for too long for the Dragon and it had gained me and my house nothing. That I should bend before a drunken lecherous fool that had almost led his realm to breaking through his idiocy was lunacy._

_Cersei had done great harm herself to the realm, but that I should feel some obligation to make up for that is foolishness. She paid her debt alone in full._

_Richard had told me much, shown me even more of the world he had come from. I had allowed by bitterness to cloud my judgement for too long, prevented from seeing things I should have long ago. I would not save this fool's life. Let him die and be remembered by history for what he was: A drunk, an adulterer and a fool. A man to be mocked and condemned by the gods._

_Because by what right does the Stag rule the Lion?"_ \- From Tywin Lannister to the Citadel.

Tywin Lannister rode east to the Crossroads Inn, to observe and intervene in certain events. He prevented the loss of the direwolves Nymeria and Lady and hinted to Ned Stark that he knew of a certain letter and that House Lannister had not been involved. The Wolf did not believe the Lion, but it made him doubt.

He could have done more based on what he knew, he choose not to. Cersei could not understand her father's actions but Tywin allowed himself to show little, barely managing to keep his fury in check at his daughter's actions. After seeing Joffrey himself at his worst he had made a clear decision: He would not follow the sloth that sat on the throne, nor would he crown Aerys the Third.

He separated back west soon after to wait for events to unfold. Tyrion was taken and the Westerlands marshaled for war. He held Gregor Clegane in check and forced his dog to march under no banner to burn the Riverlands, but not under any circumstance to rape or kill. The Lion would be suspected all the same, but it would be deniable.

The Trout was hesitant in responding and begged for the King's aid. The Wolf sent a force that was not only defeated but captured at the Mummer's Ford: There would be no Brotherhood but Thoros of Myr would prove his power when he revived Beric Dondarrion before the eyes of the Lion and his army.

This act that shocked many among the Lannister host gave Tywin and opportunity that he desired. Conversing in private with the priest and the Lightining Lord an agreement was reached after much wrangling.

It is to this day unclear what was said and how but Thoros and Lord Dondarrion joined the Lannister Host as guests, they would not fight but nor would they raise their arms against the Lion, the role they would play in future events would be significant. The rest of the force they had once led was sent to the Rock to live in comfortable captivity until the war's end.

Soon after Robbert Baratheon died at Cersei's hand, Ned Stark, betrayed by Littlefinger and captured, led the young wolf Robb Stark to march south with a massive host of 24.000 northmen to save his family. The Riverlands fell under the might of the Lannister hosts numbering some 26.000 under Tywin and 18.000 under Jaime. The many months of secret preparation having borne some fruit. Within a moon all save for Seagard, Maidenpool and the Twins fell before the Lion.

The war had truly begun.

_\- Archmaester Perestan, Wars of 298-304 AC_

**A/N:** Not your usually story, but to be fair I am not a terribly good writer due to the language barrier I have to work with and lacking in the patience to do so. I decided to write in a similar format to what you might see on a wiki.

It's also different then most SIs as in Tywin is still around but he's sharing a body with another soul that can and does control it at times.

I will try and be fair to the characters, but I do wish to make it clear I do not hold Bobby B in any high regard and nor will Richard/Tywin. If we are to condemn Cersei, and rightly so, how can we not condemn this drunken idiot who committed adultery and is just as if not more so responsible for the state of the realm?


	2. Chapter II: The War for the Riverlands

**Chapter II: The War for the Riverlands of 298 AC**

Their body was asleep in a village on the east side of the Green Fork, on a clear day they could make out the towers of the Twins. Their army stood encamped ready for the next day's battle while sentries stood ready for any incursion in the dark. Some miles north their outriders were on the prowl against the wolves.

Inside their mind in a luxurious apartment that Richard had told him was inspired by a New York hotel a furious argument was taking place over how best to fight the young wolf's forces.

"They're green boys Tywin!" roared Richard. "Surely you can have some mercy on them!"

"I was a green boy once." Tywin retorted sharply. "When I charged with Aerys and Steffon into the shield wall in Ser Barristan's wake against the Golden Company. Do you believe any of those killers would have show us mercy? That if we had lost to Maelys that monster would have given us any?"

Such arguments occurred far less these days, almost eight months since Richard had taken hold in his mind. They had found common cause and goals and had reached agreement on how to achieve them but there was always a chasm between them that could not be bridged.

Richard had come from a world where war had vanished in large parts of the world, where it was distant, foreign and fought not between armies on the field but largely raiders and bandits in weak nations while the strong held their fire and used the threat of military force as a deterrent and tool for negotiations between them.

He had told Tywin much of that world, shown him even more in their combined space of their mind and Tywin had found himself admiring it for it's advances in ways that he could not have dreamed of and agreeing to turn Westeros on a path that would lead them there eventually from the stagnation it had endured for far too long, even if neither of them would live to see it.

For now however they were still in the Seven Kingdoms and Tywin had to remind Richard of that fact. Too much was a stake to allow a hollow sense of morality to control them.

"We have been at war for four months now. Our men are still tired from the marches they have endured while our supply line is stretched too thin." explained Tywin. "Would you have us defeat the wolf on the field only for him to fall back into the Neck where we cannot pursue while leaving ourselves exposed to the Arryns in the east and Twins to the west? Let's not forget where your 'mercy' has left us in the Riverlands."

"You mean in control over almost the entire kingdom within a month." replied Richard as he recounted their successes. "With Riverrun under our control and the River Lords bending the knee. Our garrisons so far being able to keep the peace with ease."

"So far yes and only because they know the price of defiance. The Vances showed them what happens when you dare resist." pointed out Tywin. "Fear keeps them in line not mercy, and if we allow ourselves to show weakness they will pounce on us. One defeat here would bring the end to both us and neither Jaime or either of our armies would make it to the Crownlands or Westerlands."

"So what's your plan then? March on the Wolf and bloody him so badly that he begs for mercy?" demanded Richard. "Robb Stark is fighting for his father and sisters, he won't bend simply because we killed his bannermen. It will only incense him further and we'll be stuck here while the Reach takes the capital."

"Then propose a solution, and not one just because your conscience demands it."

"You know that I..." started Richard but Tywin had no desire to argue further.

"I know that you are wiser then you let on, but I also know what your so called sense of right and wrong can do. Give me an alternative or be silent."

The last was said by Tywin as an order and Richard knew it so he responded by reaching for the screen on the wall that created a virtual battlefield that they had used to plan their entire campaign and moving some of the figurines that represented their forces and the Stark ones. When he was done he turned to Tywin and began his presentation. The entire room changed to what Richard called a "simulation".

"Robb Stark and the Blackfish think they know our numbers and have a measure of the quality of our forces, but our army has avoided being involved in any large scale battle so far so they don't quite understand what we can do." Richard began while the battle was being simulated around them. "We use that. Force him in a battle of attrition against our center while anchoring our left against the river, our cavalry then moves to encircle his army once his front is committed."

The simulation showed all that, as archers and crossbows loosed their arrows and bolts on both sides the Stark and Lannister swords, pikes and shields engaged on the left and center. On their right a large cavalry engagement took place with the northern horse being pushed back steadily.

"We deploy our reserves as needed, in particular on the flanks." continued Richard as this too was shown by the simulation. Foot and Horse engaging on both the left and right to prevent any breakthroughs. "Then we play our final card before Robb Stark runs."

As Richard finished a mighty yell erupted from the north. Hundreds of lightly armored horsemen riding almost like a disorganized mob charging into the fray in the Stark rear, trampling their wolf banners, eventually a ragged boy being taken and bound before Lord Tywin on the battlefield. Then silence as they returned to their so called "hotel".

"You used Tyrion's savages to break through the Stark rear."

"I did yes, since in the battle that would have taken place had I not been here they defeated the Stark vanguard despite being outnumbered at least four to one. With the Starks committed they should be able to take his men from the rear. We do this and the rest of the army will break. We then offer terms and join their strength to ours."

Tywin considered it for a moment. He was not too ken to trust the battle to the clansmen that been forced into hiding in the mountains for centuries by the Arryns, but he trusted Richard's knowledge of events. There was only one detail that he saw worth mentioning.

"Many of those clansmen will die."

"Indeed they will, but as you've said: They're savages. The peasants of the Vale live in constant terror of them as they rape, murder and steal like their ancestors have done for centuries. No one will miss or mourn for them, indeed we could wipe them all out and we might even get the support of the Knights of the Vale on that alone." replied Richard with a vicious grin. "A few hundred dead clansmen for over twenty thousand foot and horse from the North and the Starks bending the knee? I believe that's a grand bargain my lord."

Tywin was quiet for a few moments and then matched Richard's vicious grin with his own.

**The Wolf, the Queen and the Lion**

Using the kidnapping of his son Tyrion at the hands Catelyn Stark Lord Tywin was quick to mobilize his forces for a swift invasion of the Tully lands that had been thrown into chaos thanks to the raiding they had suffered at the hands of Gregor Clegane.

Jaime Lannister's wounding of Ned Stark, the defeat and capture of the Hand's force at the Mummer's Ford and finally the death of King Robert all ensured there would be no royal intervention against what the Old Lion was about to unleash against the rivermen.

The last blow for House Tully came the following day when Ned Stark, in a last attempt to prevent the crowing of Joffrey Baratheon, seemingly secured the support of the Gold Cloaks with the aid of Littlefinger. He was however betrayed in front of the Iron Throne and the only thing that prevented the slaughter of his household was the prompt arrival of Kevan Lannister at head of a dozen knights and two hundred Lannister men-at-arms.

The Queen and the Hand had both played their cards with those they assumed to be their allies. The arrival of Lord Tywin's brother changed matters; for both of them.

Three times did Kevan Lannister demand Lord Stark's surrender and three times he was rebuffed. It was only when faced with the threat of violence against his daughters that the Wolf bent before the Lion. The Stark Household was taken, including both Sansa and Arya Stark along with their direwolves.

This is where the plans that Richard and Tywin began to bore fruit. Kevan was the only man who knew, and only to some degree, of the change that had occurred in his brother. To his understanding the gods had given his brother visions of certain events and Tywin would use that knowledge to the benefit of House Lannister.

He had been told not to intervene until Ned Stark stood in the throne room with a dagger at his throat. It was important, even vital, that the Wolf understand the Mockingbird has never been a friend of his.

Taking over the capital Kevan Lannister swiftly eliminated Janos Slynt, replacing him with the much more capable and incorruptible Jacelyn Blackwater, while also moving swiftly to reduce the influence of the Queen and the Mockingbird. A letter flew north demanding that Robb Stark come answer for his father's crimes.

Kevan then allowed the dismissal of Barristan Selmy but not before handing him a letter destined for the "Silver Beauty of the Far East" and allowing the old knight to leave the capital in peace and dignity.

The Spider took note of this event, but before he could act he too was presented with a note from Casterly Rock that read: "The Griffin may find it's flight cut short if it angers the Lion. Matters of Dragons are best left to those who can tame them."

The Spider, master of secrets in King's Landing, was left for the first time in his role speechless. He considered leaving King's Landing but decided that he wanted to hear what Lord Lannister would have to say in person first. The Lion had chosen an odd course indeed.

With the Royal Court in disarray, the Hand imprisoned and Kevan Lannister assuming the role on a temporary basis, two large Lannister armies descended from the Golden Tooth on the Riverlands.

**A Feast of Trout**

_"You are named Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and you are my son. You learned from the White Bull and from Barristan the Bold, you learned from Arthur Dayne, one of the greatest knights to have ever lived. Now prove you are worthy of that legacy and take me Riverrun. The future of our house and the future of the realm depends on it."_

_\- Letter from Lord Tywin Lannister to his son Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, four days into the Lannister invasion of the Riverlands._

44.000 men from the Westerlands invaded the Riverlands in 298 AC. Counting 31.000 foot and 13.000 horse the troops were split into two armies: The First Westerlands Army under Lord Tywin could count 8.000 horse and 18.000 foot while the Second Westerlands army under Ser Jaime numbered 5.000 horse and 13.000 foot. Another force would be raised in time by Lord Stafford Lannister that would become the Third Westerlands army but for now it was left to the first two armies to invade and conquer the Riverlands.

Richard and Tywin had labored for several moons on reforming the military but time was a significant factor. Richard had a wealth of knowledge having studied, in his own words, "to become a military historian at one of the finest universities in the world with a specialization in the 17th century art of war" while Tywin was able to handle the incorporation into the existing martial system of Westeros.

Lacking in time there was only so much either of them could do. While the Third Army would benefit from most of their planned reforms the First and Second would have to make do in the usual style of Westerosi warfare, albeit with an improved leadership and logistical structure while the months of secret preparation had allowed the smiths of Casterly Rock time to make ready enough weapons and armor to far better equip both armies.

In stark contrast the rivermen had no notion of what was about to hit them. Gregor Clegane's raids had roused some noble houses but the few men they were able to put on the field stood no chance against the tide of lions that descended from the Golden Tooth. Edmure Tully had called for his banners at Riverrun as soon he was informed of Lord Tywin's muster of troops but by then it was far too late.

Lords Vance and Piper had some 2.000 men in the passes guarding the entry into the Riverlands, but they were ridden down by the Kingslayer's cavalry with the First Army capturing Wayfarer's rest shortly thereafter, this in turn opened the way to Riverrun.

This created a problem for Ser Jaime as his father had taken the larger and stronger Lannister army eastward, crossing the Red Fork to secure the path to the capital. Lord Tywin had also taken with him most of the experienced and older nobles while leaving the Second Army with many of their inexperienced sons.

In the eyes of the leading military commanders in the Seven Kingdoms leaving your son to face the bulk of the Tully forces that were mustering beneath the walls of their seat with a weaker force that was largely led by reckless green boys was foolhardy. Randyll Tarly was said to have exclaimed that the Old Lion was presenting House Tully with a dagger to his own throat.

Richard and Tywin both had other notions. They knew well that Jaime would succeed against 7.000 or so rivermen that Ser Edmure Tully could assemble, and they also wanted to test him so that he could prove his worth in front of the entire realm. Riverrun had never been taken by assault and they wanted the Kingslayer to be first to do so.

Just over a week and a half into the invasion he did exactly that.

While Lord Banefort would lead the Second Army into a direct assault against the massed Tully might the Kingslayer, having studied under Ser Barristan the Bold about the events of Duskendale, led a force of almost two hundred men dispersed among the throngs of peasants that had taken refuge in the area. Carrying few weapons they were able to enter the castle grounds among the mass of peasants that rushed inside as soon as the Lion banners could be spotted on the horizon.

While the heavy lancers of Casterly Rock, Banefort, Crakehall and Hornvale smashed into the Tully shield wall Jaime and his men rushed for the armory and securing it equipped themselves as best they could and then seized the western gatehouse from the Tully guards who were occupied by the fighting outside the walls.

For several hours fierce fighting raged, heaviest at the gatehouse were from within Riverrun Ser Desmond Grell led the castle guards against the Lannisters, clashing blades several times with the Kingslayer himself, while Ser Robin Ryger took a force of men-at-arms to give House Tully a path to escape inside.

Outnumbered at least three to one the Ser Jaime Lannister and his men held their ground against the Tullys until finally two banners of horse under Lord Gawen Westerling and Ser Garth Greenfield broke through Ser Edmure's lines and struck into Ser Ryger's rear. The Tully Captain of Guards was captured and the army outside the walls, seeing themselves cut-off and vastly outnumbered, dipped their banners while Ser Grell was slain in a last desperate fight for the keep.

Lord Hoster Tully seeing his banners defeated beneath the very walls of his ancestral home and watching the golden lion being raised died from shock, leaving his son as the Lord of the Riverlands hostage in his own castle.

**The Conquest of the Riverlands in 298 AC.**

_"For over 4.000 years we have held Riverrun and that insolent golden boy took it from us in an afternoon. What have we done Cat? What has House Tully fallen into?" - Ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish to Catelyn Stark._

_"I had dreamed of the crown for over five namedays. I saw myself sitting on that despicable piece of iron ushering in a new age for the realm, but when I heard of the Fall of Riverrun my heart froze in my throat." - memoirs of Lord Renly Baratheon._

_"I fear the trout may have been devoured by the lion. Take care lest it might trample our dear rose into the dust while it hungers for that pretty stag."_ \- Lady Olenna Tyrell in response to her son's boasting about the union between Lady Margery Tyrell and Lord Renly Baratheon.

_"The Old Lion has played his little trick. He can only play it once."_ \- Lord Stannis Baratheon.

The fall of Riverrun created seismic shocks across the realm. Many had known about the weak health of the late Lord Tully and of the poor leadership displayed by Ser Edmure who was not as capable as his father or uncle, but to lose their ancestral home in just over a week to the lions of Casterly Rock was unimaginable for the lords of Westeros, yet as the ravens flew from Riverrun signed and sealed by the hand of Ser Jaime Lannister proclaiming his victory they were forced to accept reality.

The name Kingslayer was no longer spoken in mockery but in almost hushed tones with dread and, to a certain degree, admiration. Jaime Lannister had lost 613 men dead or seriously wounded; most in the fighting for the gatehouse. He had killed or injured over one thousand rivermen and taken the rest prisoner.

Learning of the news Lord Tywin sent his own ravens from Pinkmaiden, which had been seized without serious fighting, that after the fall of Riverrun any noble or knight sworn to the Tullys not surrendering to the advancing banners of Casterly Rock would be treated not as men or women of their standing but as bandits to the hanged. Any town or castle that opened their gates would be left unmolested provided they help sustain the war while those that refused would be promised no mercy.

Few choose to resist knowing full well the fearsome reputation of Lord Tywin Lannister, so town after town, village after village and castle after castle fell to the advancing Lannisters without a fight and in every one of these cases the promise of the Old Lion was kept.

It was unprecedented but both the Lannister armies adhered to the strict orders that Lord Tywin had put down, these having been heavily influenced by Richard. A certain amount of coin, food and drink was taken from every place the Lannisters took but only after their entire wealth of a location was determined by Lannister men. This wealth was then distributed to the men: A small portion of coin was given to every soldier while most was sent home to their families, with larger sums given to wounded and the families of the dead. Food was included in the rations while drink was carefully distributed in controlled quantities. As expected the nobles and knights received the larger shares while House Lannister took the largest amounts.

Neither Lord Tywin nor Ser Jaime, under his father's strict orders, allowed for any deviations. Acts of rape, murder and pillaging were punished severely, with particular care for any drunks among the army who would be drawn and hanged in front the entire army as an example. Nobles and knights would also be forced to pay for any misbehavior either by themselves or by the men under their command. In the worst cases being publicly humiliated by being forced to return to the Westerlands with a small armed escort and a bard that would play the Rains of Castamere to remind them of their place. More then once did Lord Tywin find himself confronting Sers Gregor Clegane and Armory Lorch with swords being drawn before the lion finally put the dog and the manticore back in their places.

The results showed themselves, the Lannisters would take the Riverlands almost intact and with few loses on either side, it worked well. Too well for some that they concluded Lord Tywin Lannister had lost some of his bite.

Marching east Lord Tywin split his forces as they rushed towards the Crownlands to secure the southern part of the Riverlands. They met resistance from a few hundred men at Atranta where House Vance hoped to reach better terms but instead they were met with ruin.

Refusing to negotiate Lord Tywin unleashed the Mountain and Lorch, leaving not even a single cat alive in the castle or village, then citing the resistance at Wayfarer's Rest in the early days of the war the entirety of House Vance both in the male and female line was executed. Their corpses left hanging by the road as a warning that was well heeded.

Few dared to stand against the lions after that. Most fled or surrendered while each town and castle was forced to accommodate Lannister garrisons, few larger then a few dozen men but a potent enough threat with the main Lannister armies in the field.

There were some, brave or foolish enough, that refused to bend the knee.

**The Black Raven**

In the southern Riverlands Lords Blackwood, Darry, Bracken and Roote and their bannermen had not taken part in the fighting at Riverrun, each having been at least a day's ride when the Kingslayer's forces had descended on Ser Edmure. Fleeing to Lord Harroway's Town they might have been able to pose a serious challenge to the Lannisters but they were unable to agree on a common course of action, chiefly because of the long standing rivalry between Bracken and Blackwood, but knowing that they could not hold the town against the massed might of the Lannisters that would surely descend on them.

Ultimately they split into two forces. Lords Bracken and Darry moving east with some 2.300 men joining Lord Mooton's almost 2.000 at Maidenpool and fortifying the town against any Lannister advance. Unable to move that far east given the impending march of the Starks south Lord Tywin left behind a force of 400 foot to hold Harrenhal as a base while almost one thousand riders, including sixty knights, under the command of Ser Lyle Crakehall, were left behind to prevent the River Lords from threatening King's Landing. Ser Keven Lannister was also ordered to mobilize the Crownlands against the red salmon as soon as able.

In other parts Ser Jaime, forced to wait for a few days as he handled the captured Tully men and castle, was unable to prevent Lords Blackwood and Roote from fleeing north across the Red Fork. Gathering any forces he could along the way the Black Raven was able to muster a fighting force of over 3.500 by the time he reached Fairmarket, but he knew he couldn't hold the town against the Golden Lion, so he abandoned it and withdrew to Oldstones where he made his camp among the ruins and beseeched Lords Jason Mallister of Seagard and Walder Frey to send aid. Seagard answered his pleas and a force of some 700 horse and 1.000 foot reinforced the defenders.

For a moment the hopes of the rivermen soared, until the messenger from the Twins returned; there would be no men marching south to aid Blackwood. As Lord Walder Frey put it on paper: "If you wish to die there are better ways then throwing yourself in the Kingslayer's blade. House Frey will not see any of it's sons pay for the dying trout's cause."

To this day Walder Frey's name is cursed in the Riverlands for his cowardice. Ser Stevron Frey had argued that they could have sent at least 1.000 horse and 3.000 foot to reinforce Blackwood and held the Kingslayer back, a point many lords across the realm agreed on. Oldstones despite being a ruin was a strong position that was not easy to assault, and the Second Westerlands Army could not easily ignore it to move against either the Twins or Seagard. When questioned directly about it Ser Jaime declared:

_"It would have bled us. Blackwood is a sly old fellow that escaped my trap at the Red Fork. I had more horse then he had spears and yet the Black Raven not only managed to keep his men together but he outran me. I almost had him before he entered Fairmarket, the men in my van swear they saw a glimpse of his banners the day before, but once he did I needed my foot to take him and they were many days away._

_Had Frey not been such a craven he could have reinforced them and forced me to either fight or fall back to Fairmarket, which we all know is not defensible. My men were too tired to advance further and our hold on the Riverlands was highly uncertain at the time. Even had I won, questionable against men on good defensive ground even with two to one odds, I would have lost soo many that if Robb Stark had managed to secure passage across the Twins he could smashed my army and taken back the entire western Riverlands while the rest would have revolted. I would be dead or captive and my father would be fighting to retreat to Harrenhal every step of the way, and that's assuming I won._

_Had I lost, certainly a possibility against the fresh forces Frey and Mallister had at their disposal, my army would have been destroyed leaving my father to face rebellion across the entire Riverlands with Robb Stark poised to march south and the Reach and Stormlands ready to make their move for the throne. Lords and knights argue that I took Riverrun when it was defended by a larger force and stood as a far more formidable obstacle but those fools ignore that at Riverrun I faced a green boy leading equally green men who were still being handed spears and shields when my lancers descended on them on the fields outside of the castle, and even then it was a near thing at the gatehouse._

_Blackwood had just led his banners north in a forced march while being hounded by my horse at every turn. He had not, to the best of my knowledge, faced any significant desertions or the prospect of mutiny. His men were well led and motivated and they stood on good defensive ground inside the ruins. Mallister had supplied them with fresh food and arms and even my father and uncle had recognized at the start of the campaign that Lord Tytos Blackwood and Lord Jason Mallister as some of the biggest threats among the River Lords. After witnessing his march firsthand I believe I would rank him as one of the finest military leaders in Westeros._

_So I believe my father had the right of it when he thanked Lord Frey for his service for refusing to send men to Oldstones. The weasel handed us the Riverlands."_

Without the aid from the Twins Lords Blackwood, Roote and Mallister could not stand against the Second Westerlands Army and retreated in good order to Seagard. On hearing the news Lord Tywin openly declared his contempt for Lord Frey while sending him a letter thanking him for the great service he had done House Lannister. If all the lords of the realm fought as he had they would soon be at the feet of the lions just like the weasels were. Walder Frey was said to have been furious beyond measure and swiftly joined his forces with the North when the Starks advanced south from Moat Cailin several moons later.

Ser Jaime Lannister took the ruins of Oldstones and fortified them as per his father's orders while the First Westerlands Army would meet the Starks in battle. For several moons Robb Stark built up his strength until he finally marched south.

On the banks of the Green Fork the war would be decided.

_**A/N:**_** Initially the plan for me was to include my version of the Battle of the Green Fork, as evidenced by the opening dialogue, but things got a bit out of hand. I think I understand what George R.R. Martin meant when he was said characters are slippery bastards that get away from you. In this case there was no intention for me to make Blackwood such a formidable figure. He was simply to be the man leading the remands of the Riverlands to Oldstones before being dislodged by Jaime just as Bracken and Darry lead men to Maidenpool...but then I let myself get carried away and that made this considerably longer then I wanted.**

**I suppose I ended favoring Blackwood quite heavily because of it but my initial goal was that both of Blackwood and Bracken, with some help from the others, prevent the Lannisters from completely conquering the Riverlands. The intent here was to make it clear: Richard, Tywin and Jaime are not simply going to just walk over everyone. They won, but they overextended themselves. They pushed their armies to the brink and made enormous risks. If either army loses they are both finished. I hope I conveyed that properly.**

**This was hard. I had to consult various maps of the Riverlands at many points to get the geography just right and to have a clear understanding of how a military campaign would be waged, and much of the information on various houses is rather lacking. I thank you all for the responses you have given so far. It's really encouraging for a novice writer such as myself.**

**I do wish to stress the nature of this story: One of the most inspiring things for me was reading about Napoleon's wars on the Wikipedia and that is the style I am going to go for. This is not a love story or a tech uplift story, though yes some of that will take place it's not central to the story, but rather it's a story centered on the military campaigns that begin in 298 with good dose of Westerosi politics.**

**Next up. Richard and Tywin meet the Young Wolf in open battle.**


	3. Chapter III: Battle on the Green Fork

**A/N:** So here we have it. The Wolf and the Lion on the Green Fork. Things may have gotten out of hand but I did want to give people some numbers with regards to the armies. Too often I've been disappointed by how many stories handle these kind of details.

**Chapter III: Battle on the Green Fork**

Tyrion had found the camp of the so called First Westerlands Army as he expected it to be: neat and orderly. His father had always valued discipline and it seemed that now more so then ever before.

He had found it hard to believe at first when he learned of how his father had conquered the Riverlands. Expecting to find to find burnt fields and ruined villages he instead found farmers going about their business as usual with only the occasional patrol or garrisoned troops indicating anything was out of ordinary.

_'Yet they hold no love for us._' reflected Tyrion, being reminded of the dirty looks he had gotten when travelling through the Riverlands. He was escorted by a small band of his father's men that had insisted on joining him and the hundreds of men from the mountain clans.

At the entrance of the camp he had been greeted by Lord Lefford and his guards who took his clansmen to the blacksmiths and makeshift stables but not before giving them a few disdainful looks. The men in the camp were on edge, perhaps expected on the day before the battle but what surprised Tyrion was the lack of drinking and the lack of women save for a few cooks and healers. _'I wonder if my father became Stannis Baratheon, this camp would suit that dour stag quite well.'_

Before entering his father's tent he made sure to send Bronn with a few servants to secure a tent and a squire, he would have asked for a whore but since they were lacking he would make due, at least for a while.

Entering he saw there were only three others with his father and he was greeted by another surprise as the only man to rise up and greet him was none other then Jaime. Of the other three his father said nothing while Ser Addam Marbrand gave him a welcoming nod and the Mountain ignored him.

"I see the so called honorable lords of the Vale left you intact." said Jaime as he greeted Tyrion with a warm smile and an extend hand. "It's good to see you little brother."

Tyrion was left speechless for a moment even as he griped his brother's firm hand. Jaime was as impeccable as ever, wearing his immaculate golden armor and great white cloak. _'I wonder if the Dragonknight looked as glorious back in the days of Aegon the Unworthy. Probably with less gold though.' _Tyrion couldn't hide his smile.

"Likewise, but I am surprised to see you here." Tyrion replied as he took a seat at a table and poured himself a glass of wine. "I half expected you to be somewhere else if words were true."

"Like what? Sitting on my ass in the ruins of House Mudd while the wolves marched from the North?" Jaime answered. "I might have, but father had other ideas. So here I am."

"Not for much longer." Were the first words Lord Tywin uttered. "Since your brother has brought those savages I want you to take them and leave as soon as they are equipped. Go to the sellsword and have him introduce you to their leaders, and remember what I told you: Rest in the woods and light no fires. I don't desire half the Vale to know what I intend."

Jaime seemed to wish to say something but there was a glint in their father's eyes that made him pause. So instead he nodded gravely, shook Tyrion's hand again and departed. Ser Addam and the Mountain were dismissed as well leaving Tyrion alone with his father.

"Why thank you father. Perhaps you would care to ask next time before you decide to steal my men." said Tyrion with no small amount of bitterness in his voice. "Care to enlighten me at least as to where you have sent Jaime to?"

"Your brother has his role in the coming battle, as do you but do not presume they were ever your men." His father's answer sharp as ever. "They will sell you out for gold and steel and forget your foolish promises, or do you think I'd allow you to command men like that after you've done?"

"I..." He was interrupted as his father brought down a massive book on the table with a crash.

"Read." For once in his life Tyrion obeyed his father's command without complaint. Opening the book with some difficulty to where a marker was placed he didn't realize what his father wanted him to see at first in The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses but as he read on the Baratheon page he saw the phrase that made his heart freeze: Black of hair was repeated over and over until he reached Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella.

Looking up Tyrion noticed his father had taken the time to get close behind him, very close. Turning around Tyrion could feel his father's breath. There was a mad glint in the Old Lion's eyes.

"You knew." It wasn't a question.

"I...I suspected that..." Tyrion felt very very small beneath the penetrating gaze of his father.

"You suspected?" Demanded Lord Tywin in a dangerously low voice as he got even closer. "When you asked to be sent to King's Landing to be close to your brother I allowed it, because for a foolish moment I believed that so called brain of yours could allow you to benefit our house by getting close to the King. No doubt that drunken fool appreciated you as a partner to his debauchery."

"I had Kevan smuggle this book out of the capital, as if House Lannister were some common thieves! Stannis Baratheon and Jon Arryn both knew and one of them died for it. While you were shaming our house by visiting the brothels of King's Landing." Tywin continued, his face a mask of white fury, his right hand tightly gripping the dagger at his belt. "Did you think you were protecting your brother? Maybe even protecting Cersei in her madness? Well in that case you failed, and we will pay the price for what they've done for years to come."

Silence fell as his father withdrew to sit back in his own chair. Tyrion took some time before he replied, choosing his words with care.

"I did know, yes, and maybe I did want to protect the only person who ever cared for me. What does it matter?" It was a brazen statement said with no small amount of a hesitation that almost brought his father's fury down on him. "We are not here because of what Jaime did in siring those children."

Tyrion's father was quiet, quiet for a long time as if debating with himself. For a moment Tyrion thought Tywin was screaming at himself inside, but only for a moment.

"No we are not." Tywin said at last. "Instead we are here because we gave the throne to a drunken oaf who couldn't satiate his desires even with one of the most beautiful woman in the kingdoms. We are here because your sister let her pride get the better of her, and we are here because she let her mad boy grow up as a spoiled brat instead of tempering his impulses. That's why Jon Arryn and Stannis Baratheon discovered this, along with the schemes of the Spider and Mockingbird."

"Littlefinger and Varys are behind this?" Tyrion was not entirely surprised but still somewhat caught off-guard. "What is their angle?"

"Baelish is a self-serving creature that used Jon Arryn's own wife against him while Varys is one of the last men truly loyal to the Dragons. We will deal with both in time as I dictate but do not ignore what is in front of us here and now." Tywin answered as he took out one of the maps and unfurled it. "We have to fight the Young Wolf here and force him to kneel, only then can we tackle the traitors in King's Landing."

"Your brother will lead a force of men guided by those savages through the woods to the east." continued Tywin. "He will surprise Stark but we will have to hold until he arrives and force the northerners and rivermen to commit their strength against us. Their numbers might overwhelm us."

His father traced the the expected deployments on the map before taking another pause. When he spoke he did appear even less happier then usual.

"Since you want to have your share of glory I will give you better then the Vale's filth. Since I must contend with leading the center I give you command of our rearguard with Lefford and Brax Ser Gregor will lure the Stark right into our left where I've concentrated our ranged. Reinforce him once the Starks commit to attacking." Tywin explained. "Ser Addam has the best of our knights and horse but he too might need support depending on what Stark throws his way. Whatever happens; hold the line."

"Do not worry, I won't let a few stray wolves get past." Tyrion replied but it left his father irritated.

"We stand at a crossroads here, one that may determine the very future of house and of the realm. Should the wolf boy defeat us neither of our armies here in the Riverlands will survive, nor will we and our house that has led the Westerlands for millennia will collapse into the dirt. Prove to me that your mother was right when she gave her life to bring you into the world, and perhaps you will get what you've desired for so long."

Tyrion could only nod somberly. Tywin didn't seem fully satisfied but he deemed it acceptable and departed, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

**The Three Month Truce.**

Following the withdrawal of the Black Raven from Oldstones the war came to a halt. Ser Jaime had achieved incredible victories but he had been denied the chance to deal one final blow against the rivermen and with Lord Tywin deliberately antagonizing House Frey the Second Westerlands Army was left with the possibility of facing a combined Blackwood, Frey and Mallister force numbering almost 10.000 against their 16.500.

Still as far as the realm was concerned House Lannister had won and despite the threat of the Starks mustering their banners to the north and the knights of the Vale possibly intervening in the conflict it seemed clear who would win.

Some nobles and knights, in particulars Lords Brax, Lefford and Crakehall, made a push for a march on Seagard to take the town and to then besiege the Twins from the west bank while the First Westerlands Army would march to attack from the east. They believed this could be achieved quickly leaving them free to tackle their other foes.

This was however deemed impractical by wiser and more experienced voices such as Ser Addam Marbrand and Ser Forley who were supported by Lords Lefford and Prester in particular.

As they saw it, and what much of the realm did not, the armies of the west had won great victories and had marched across much of the Riverlands in just over a month, capturing the vast majority unspoiled, but such a conquest had pushed their armies to the brink and to continue further would risk everything.

Beyond the exhaustion of marching and fighting almost uninterrupted their troops were none too happy with the strict discipline imposed to achieve their victories while the rivermen and their lords were highly resentful to be forced not only to host Lannister garrisons in their lands but to also support their armies and the capital with food and coin while Lord Tywin refused to negotiate a settlement with Lord Edmure Tully until the forces assembled at Seagard, Maidenpool and the Twins laid down their swords, and those lords stubbornly refused given the promised aid they were certain to receive from the North.

Furthermore they could not ignore the threat present from Maidenpool where Lords Bracken, Darry and Mooton still commanded a sizable force that was swelling to over 6.000. The Strongboar's 1.000 horse were able to hold them in check only so long as the First Army was within marching distance to support them. If the army marched north to besiege the Twins they would need to leave a strong enough force to guard their rear or risk being trapped north of the Red Fork, but this approach would weaken them against the Starks.

Ultimately Tywin and Richard chose a cautious approach and ordered the First Army to entrench themselves at Oldstones while the Second Army would do the same at Lord Harroway's Town until Robb Stark moved from the north with his banners. They would then meet the Wolf in battle and force his surrender.

This had been their plan from the start, to conquer as much of the Riverlands as swiftly and unspoiled as possible, to secure Riverrun and prevent a siege that would leave Jaime's army vulnerable and to force Lord Frey's hand in the conflict since they could not trust the weasel and had no desire to be forced to lay siege to the Twins, not with their backs on the eastern bank of the Green Fork facing the Vale.

The Young Wolf would prove to be a brilliant commander but he was being forced into the battle of Lord Tywin's choosing, yet he had no choice but to march for his father and sisters that were being held hostage in King's Landing.

In the first month of 299 AC the Stark host marched down from Moat Cailin, four months since the initial Lannister invasion.

**The Armies of the Westerlands**

The Lannisters had started the war with 44.000 men, divided into two armies: The First Westerlands Army and the Second Westerlands Army, limited reforms had been implemented before the invasion and more during the three month gap before Stark banners crossed into the Neck and Lord Tywin's records provide a fairly accurate account his disposition of troops.

The cavalry of both armies was organized into banners, at least three hundred strong each of these banners was led by a veteran knight while the infantry was divided into hundred strong centuries, ten of of which would form a battalion that were led by men from a lord's retinue, generally the captains of their guard.

Three cavalry banners or up to five infantry battalions would then form a brigade, each being led by a lord. These brigades, which contained a mix of units, were then assigned in the center, flanks or rear under commanders chosen by either Lord Tywin or Ser Jaime.

The Lannisters had not only an ample supply of gold but also the largest number of smiths in the realm in Casterly Rock. Their cavalry was made up of heavy lancers, clad in full plate with barding, mounted armored swords and maces and lighter cavalry equipped with bows and spears while the core of their infantry was made up of large amounts pikemen and longbows along with an assortment of sword, axe, spear and crossbow wielding troops. Most of the troops could be found wearing plate or mail, with the exception of their scouts.

The First Westerlands Army initially numbered some 26.000 men:

8.000 cavalry divided into 27 banners of which there were 3.000 heavy lancers, including 1.300 knights and their squires, 2.400 mounted swords and maces with 1.600 light cavalry.

18.000 infantry divided into 18 battalions of roughly 9.000 pikemen, 4.000 longbows, 2.000 spears, 1.600 swords and axes and 1.400 crossbows.

The First Army had not suffered any real losses in the campaign but had been forced to leave behind some of their men as garrisons in the southern Riverlands, reducing their numbers by almost 1.200 horse and 1.300 foot when they marched to confront the Young Wolf with a strength of 24.500 although their numbers were somewhat bolstered by the arrival of Lord's Tyrion's and 300 clansmen from the Vale on the eve before the battle.

The Second Westerlands Army initially numbered 18.000 men:

5.000 cavalry divided in 16 reinforced banners made up of almost 1.800 heavy lancers, included 900 knights and squires, 2.100 mounted swords and maces with 1.100 light cavalry.

13.000 infantry divided into 13 battalions of roughly 6.000 spears, 4.000 swords and axes and 3.000 crossbows.

The Second Army had lost almost 900 men in the battles of Golden Tooth, Riverrun and in various small actions that they had engaged in, particularly against Lord Blackwood's host. Ser Jaime had also been forced to garrison some of his troops, in particular at Riverrun and Fairmarket, further reducing his strength by 600 more. In total their numbers had been reduced to around 16.500 and they had borne the brunt of the fighting in the initial campaign, but that had been their purpose.

Beyond the numbers and equipment the two armies had been prepared for different purposes. It was the First Army that Tywin and Richard wanted to face the might of the North with in open battle, so it contained not only the greater numbers but also the heaviest infantry in the pike formations of Casterly Rock and Lannisport as well as the longbows of the west from Sarsfield, Deep Den and Cornfield.

The Second Army was a smaller more mobile force led by younger lords or their sons. It's purpose had been to move with swiftness and defeat the armies of rivermen before they could be mustered properly. In this they had succeeded brilliantly but they were not a proper field army that could defeat any sizable host.

**The Hosts of the North and Riverlands**

In contrast to the organization and standardization of the western armies the North and Riverlands lacked such measures. Units were created by individual lords and knights and their commanders assigned to their whims, while the variety of equipment was enormous.

Robb Stark did not have the record keeping of Lord Tywin and the chaos of the Lannister invasion prevented a proper muster of the River Lords, but the following rough figures exist.

The North had mustered a total of 24.000 men marching south of the Neck, included in their numbers were some 6.400 cavalry of which barely some 700 or were proper knights. There were at least 2.000 heavy cavalry, for northern standards, with rest being split among medium and light cavalry.

For their 17.600 infantry no exact count exists of their arms and equipment, but House Manderly was able to supply at least 1.800 pikes to the north, while other houses contributed smaller amounts for perhaps 2.400 pikes. Houses Karstark, Glover and Bolton provided at least 5.000 spears while another 4.000 men had either swords, axes or were badly equipped peasants with their farming tools. The North also had around 6.000 bows and crossbows when they crossed the Neck, with Robb Stark having left a force of 400 bows at Moat Cailin.

Lacking in the wealth of the other kingdoms the Northern forces relied more heavily on boiled leather and mail for their armor and not on steel plate but their fighters were regarded as some of the fiercest in the realm and it had been the Stark foot that had borne the brunt of the fighting at the Trident.

As for the River Lords, it is believed they managed to raise a respectable number of some 30.000 men during the war, but many of those were defeated in the early battles of the war. The defeat at Riverrun had prevented any serious muster and the chaos that followed did not allow for an accurate assessment of their overall strength.

By the time Robb Stark marched south the River Lords commanded the following hosts:

At Seagard close 6.000 men under the overall command of Lord Tytos Blackwood, the Black Raven, counting some 1.500 cavalry, including 400 knights, along with 2.000 bows and 2.500 pikes and other foot soldiers. As the most veteran of the hosts it was considered the greatest threat by Lord Tywin, having survived the long march north against the Second Westerlands Army

At Maidenpool some 5.000 men under the command of Lords Bracken, Darry and Mooton, counting some 800 cavalry, including 300 knights, along with 1.000 bows and crossbows as well as a large number of spears and swords. Despite their efforts they were held in check by the efforts of the Strongboar.

At the Twins House Frey had mustered 4.000 men, equipped with the best weapons and armor Walder Frey could buy. 1.000 heavy lancers, including 300 knights, 2.000 pikes, 600 bows and 400 swords. It was the best equipped and trained but despised universally by the other lords for their inaction at Oldstones.

The rivermen were considerably better armed then the men of the north, but the losses in the early stage of the war had taken their toll. Mail and plate were common though not in the quantities seen in the Westerlands.

**Banners on the Green Fork**

Marching his host out the Neck Robb Stark was confronted by the news that Lord Tywin and the First Westerlands Army were heading towards him. At the Twins he was reinforced by 3.600 from House Frey under Ser Stevron Frey while Lord Blackwood was allowed to cross with some 5.000 from Seagard, bringing the Young Wolf's strength to over 32.000.

Unwilling to risk his forces against the Kingslayer's entrenched forces Robb Stark readied his army for battle against Lord Tywin Lannister whose forces were half a day's march from the Twins.

At dawn both armies drew themselves up for battle on a grassy plain with the river on one side and forests on the other. The First Westerlands Army's van was given to Ser Gregor Clegane on the Lannister left anchored to it's own left by the Green Fork. 3.000 men with a third ahorse, the entire contingent of crossbowmen and the remainder made up of spearmen. On the right Ser Addam Marbrand was given 5.000 cavalry, including all ten banners of heavy lancers and some of the mounted swords. Lord Tyrion Lannister took command of the rear with Lords Brax and Lefford consisting of some 2.000 cavalry and 2.000 swords.

In the center over 12.000 men took their place with the pikemen formed up with longbows split on either side supported by remainder of the Lannisters swords, spears and axes. In a grand show that stunned both his men and the northmen Lord Tywin himself rode up to the front of his line, dismounted and after sending his horse away threw off his great red cloak and took his place among the pikemen declaring to his men:

_"The wolves of the North come howling at us like savages they are, ignore the racket made by the rabble. They are not soldiers, they are not even properly equipped. We've beaten the silver trout and when these wolves see our weapons and feel our spirit they'll crack. Stick together, hold the line and you will have everything."_

Opposing the army of the Westerlands Robb Stark gave his right to Lord Rickard Karstark with 3.000 spears, 2.000 bows and 1.000 medium and light cavalry to push back the Mountain's Men. On his center he entrusted command to Lords Tytos Blackwood and Roose Bolton of 15.000 men with the massed pikes of Seagard, White Harbor and the Twins under their command supported by large numbers of greatswords and axes from Last Hearth and Bear Isle to strike hard against the Lannister line along with the remainder of their ranged units.

In the rear command was given to Lord Galbart Glover of 2.000 spears, 1.000 swords and axes while on the left Ser Bryden Tully and Robb Stark took command of the van made up of almost 8.000 horse to try and overwhelm the Lannister heavy lancers.

**A Dance of Wolves and Lions**

_"Winter is here and it comes for the lions."_ \- Robb Stark at the Battle on the Green Fork.

The battle began near noon with hails of arrows and bolts from each side while Ser Gregor Clegane led his cavalry against the Stark right. The spears of Karhold held firm but the Mountain's rage would not be denied. Ser Gregor Clegane' armored trust broke through, causing havoc inside the northern lines until Lord Richard Karstark threw him back with a counter-charge by his cavalry.

Pursuing the Mountain the hot blooded northmen advanced directly into the the First Army's spears with all their strength but were bloodied by bolts from the Mountain's crossbowmen that kept the northern bows pinned while the longbows of House Sarsfield, positioned to left of the First Army's pikes in the center, unleashed volley after volley against the advancing infantry from behind their wooden stakes, reaping a deadly toll.

Even so the Karstarks were able to push back the Lannister left and it was only the ferocity of Ser Gregor's defense that prevented a rout before they were reinforced by a force of 1.000 infantry under Lord Lefford sent by Lord Tyrion from the Lannister rear.

By this point Robb Stark and Ser Brynden Tully had led their cavalry in a massed charge on their left that was countered by Ser Addam Marbrand's own. The First Army's heavy lancers drove deep into the lines of northmen and rivermen but were forced to fall back as Robb's Stark superior numbers threatened to envelop them. Each side charged and counter-charged and for a time neither gained a decisive edge until the superior numbers of the North and Riverlands took their toll. Lord Tyrion deployed the remainder of his infantry and half of the horse from the rear under the command of Lord Brax to aid Ser Addam.

In the center the massed pikes advanced and met in a bloody contest. The men of the North and Riverlands had courage and ferocity while those of the Westerlands had equipment and numbers and the presence of Lord Tywin amongst them. The fighting was long and hard and neither side was able to gain any advantage until Lords Blackwood and Bolton noticed the weakness of the longbowmen stationed between the Lannister left and center that could not covered by cavalry as they were on the right and ordered an advance.

Greatjon Umber and Lady Maege Mormont led a direct assault on the longbowmen of House Sarsfield while Lord Jason Mallister attacked the Lannister pikemen from their left side. Thousands of the fiercest warriors of the north advanced behind their shields into a hail of arrows and charged the longbowmen directly, pushing them from their wooden stakes.

Lord Sarsfield attempted to rally his men but the few swords and spears at his disposal could not withstand the fury of the North no more then his longbowmen and he was cut down by the Greatjon while Lady Maege fought his retinue. Suddenly a gap had been forced in the Lannister lines placing their entire army at risk.

With no other men to turn to Lord Tyrion was forced to take command and lead the remainder of the men in Lannister rear directly into a charge against the best troops of the northern host. With only a handful of lancers it was perhaps luck that Lord Tyrion's own took Lady Maege in the chest, killing her and dealing a crippling blow to the northmen. The men turned to the Greatjon who stood like rock amidst the sea, fighting long and hard but being unable to force back the heavily armored cavalry of the Westerlands who in turn were unable to complete push him back until his men carried him away.

Exhausted and almost broken Lord Tyrion's men were unable to give chase and the slaughter continued on other sides of the battlefield.

**The Roar of the White Lions**

Six long hours into the battle it became clear to Robb Stark that neither side was winning or losing. The Green Fork had long turned crimson from all the blood that flowed from the dead on the Stark right. On his left the cavalry was bogged down facing not only Ser Addam's riders but also Lord Brax's infantry, and both men and horses were weary from the long fighting.

In the center the Lannister pikes had stood firm, not only facing the Stark frontline but also attacks from their exposed left flank, as the Young Wolf saw it:

_"Greatjon Umber had been forced by his men to retreat but he had not relented in the slightest. After reforming his men he had attacked again before finding the position unassailable. Not to be deterred he had instead turned his attention to aiding Lord Mallister. They had done some damage to the Lannister pikes on their left but could not fully commit with the Imp's horse harassing them._

_Lords Blackwood and Bolton had tried to get Lord Glover to aid the Greatjob but he informed them our rear was not to attack without my approval and to stand firm until directed otherwise by myself or Ser Brynden, so Lord Blackwood came to me in person to beg that I allow those men to attack. The 3.000 fresh spears and swords Galbart had at his disposal could have broken either the Lannister pikes from their left and perhaps given us Lord Tywin himself or I could have sent to fetch me the Imp's head._

_I decided our best course was to take the Imp, since I doubted men of Casterly Rock and Lannisport would fall easily with the Old Lion himself in their midst. Lord Blackwood left to relay those orders and it was the last I saw of him that day."_

Before the orders of the Young Wolf could be carried mounted men emerged from the woods behind Robb's Stark's left flank. Riding great white hoses the men wore gleaming steel plates that shone under the sun while their red and gold lion banners stood tall. At their head a man dressed in golden armor with a white cloak led the charge.

Lord Tywin and Richad had brought the Kingslayer east.

They had known the First Army chances to win in a direct battle against the combined might of the North, Seagard, Blackwood and the Twins were not ideal and after finding the initial plan of relying on the clansmen insufficient they had prepared accordingly.

In great secret they had managed to shift some of the riders and horses from under Ser Jaime's command to theirs during the lull in the war, including Ser Jaime himself. Then gathering men from both armies they formed three banners made up of the finest knights, squires and riders.

Led by the clansmen recruited by Tyrion across hidden paths known only to them the men emerged from behind the Stark lines. Almost one thousand of the best lancers the West could muster led by the Kingslayer appearing out of the woods seemed like a horror from the Long Night for the men of the North and Riverlands.

Lord Glover attempted to intervene with his men, but he was delayed by the clansmen who had also came out of the woods and charged his men under Ser Jaime's orders. Seeing this Robb Stark attempted to lead some of his men in a counter-charge but he was left without Ser Brynden who was forced to deal with Ser Addam who had taken his chance to press the northern cavalry.

Gathering 1.000 riders the Young Wolf did lead his retainers and household guards along with whatever men he could against Ser Jaime, but it was for naught. The Kingslayer's lancers were fresh, well equipped and trained and each of them had proven themselves in previous battles.

The Young Wolf's men were thrown back and Robb Stark himself thrown off his horse and captured while Greywind was left gravely injured trying to defend his master before being subdued by Lannister men. The Stark horse collapsed soon after under Ser Jaime's assault and the mailed first of the Westerlands descended on both the northmen and rivermen.

Men in the center threw down their weapons to escape but found themselves being cut down by the victorious lions, and had it not been for Lord Tywin's explicit orders to prevent a wholesale massacre it's unlikely many of the North or Riverlands would have survived.

Lord Glover attempted to lead his men and save what he could of the host after he had defeated the clansmen but his infantry was charged directly by the Kingslayer and forced to surrender.

The battle was over and the lions had won.

**The losses of war.**

Almost 60.000 men had fought on the Green Fork in one of the largest battles in the history of Westeros. The combined North-Riverlands host had been decimated and only 400 men of their 32.000 were able to escape to the relative safety of the Twins led by Lords Blackwood and Bolton, joining together with another 400 left behind by Robb Stark to ensure the loyalty of House Frey.

House Lannister had lost almost 3.000 men during the fighting while the Starks and River Lords had suffered over 5.000 losses with the rest captured. The majority of casualties had been inflicted during the fierce struggle between Ser Gregor Clegane and Lord Richard Karstark and during the Greatjon's assaults on the Lannister longbowmen and pikes.

Of the noble houses few were left without losses. Major deaths from the Westerlands included Lords Sarsfield and Serrett killed by the Greatjon during the fierce fighting near the center, Lords Lydden and Swift slain by Robb Stark and Brynden on the Lannister right along with Ser Kennos Kayce, who fell saving his lord, and Ser Flement Brax. Lord Lefford was left grievously injured by Lord Richard Karstark while dozens of knights were slain on the battlefield, while many more suffered grievous wounds.

The North and Riverlands had lost Lady Maege Mormont at the hands of Lord Tyrion Lannister, Harrion Karstark was slain by the Mountain while his father was barely left standing. Wyllis Manderly was trampled to death after falling from his horse trying to save the Young Wolf.

Black Walder had died after crossing blades with Ser Jaime during the final stage of the battle and many Freys were put to death by Lord Tywin for Lord Walder Frey's insolence with only Ser Strevron and a few others being spared. Lord Roote, who had followd Lord Blackwood for so many months was found barely alive on the battlefield. The other men and women of noble blood were made captives of the lions leaving North and Riverlands effectively leaderless.

The clansmen of the Vale had lost half their men and leaders during the fighting out of 300 men, but few cared about them.

**Aftermath - Slaughter at the Twins**

Learning of their victory on the east bank Lord Banefort led the Second Westerlands Army out of Oldstones and seized Seagard by assault. Turning east they marched on the twins where they laid siege from the west bank while a large portion of the surviving First Westerlands Army laid siege from the east.

House Frey's days were numbered but it was not the swords of lions that did the deed but rather men of the North and Riverlands. Angered by his earlier inaction at Oldstones that had given the Riverlands to Lord Tywin Lords Blackwood and Bolton refused to accept guest rights and instead butchered the remainder Lord Walder's Frey garrison while Lord Helman Tallhart stood aside.

Lord Walder himself was taken in chains along his many children and grandchildren and delivered to Lord Tywin who showed them no mercy. The slaughter of House Frey was great and no regard was given to whether they were men, women or children. Only a few were spared, chiefly the few Freys deemed worthy by the Old Lion that were made to swear never to seek vengeance and to give up their claim to the Twins.

The few fair maidens in House Frey were given over to marriage by men who had proven their worth in battle on either side and expressed an interest but forced to renounce any claim to the Twins. Exceptions were made of "Fair" Walda who was given to Roose Bolton under an agreement to rid himself of his bastard Ramsay while Roslin Frey was to be married to Lord Tyrion. When questioned by his son Lord Tywin said the following:

_"If you fear she will seek vengeance for her dead relatives know there was little love lost between siblings at the Twins or towards their parents. Walder Frey made many suffer him and this child is no different._

_Yet that prideful old fool had known what a diamond he had with her from when she was young and protected her from some of the worst in that wretched family, and taught her well. She is young, beautiful, intelligent and has a gentle nature. Had she not been born in such a wretched family she would have matched any young lady in the realm. Walder Frey wanted her to marry Ser Edmure Tully._

_So take her, treat her well as a lady of Casterly Rock and you will find what you have so long desired. Consider it my reward for what you did on the Green Fork."_

Ser Strevon Frey was left as steward of the Twins and denied the tittle of Lord of the Crossing. A final decision would be taken at King's Landing by the lords of the realm. The northern lords and their men were pardoned but kept prisoner pending a final settlement with Lord Stark, the majority of them being sent to reside in either Riverrun or Harrenhal while Robb Stark, Ser Brynden Tully and a few others would make their way with Lord Tywin to the capital.

With Lords Blackwood, Mallister and others from the Riverlands Lord Tywin was less inclined to show mercy. They had been offered a chance to yield following the fall of Riverrun and had stubbornly refused but Ser Jaime intervened, claiming that Lord Blackwood's valor allowed him and any that had fought by his side a reprieve.

Reluctantly Lord Tywin agreed to spare the Black Raven and also gave the River Lords at Maidenpool one last chance to yield, which Lords Bracken, Darry and Mooton took and laid down their swords to the Strongboar.

Lord Tywin Lannister had conquered almost half the realm in four months, but news soon reached him that the Stormlands Reach had risen in rebellion and declared Ser Renly Baratheon their king. While his men recovered he rode to the capital to secure his victory.

He took with him Ser Jaime and the riders that had turned the battle. They were organized into a new brigade that would be independent of any army. Tywin called them: The 1st Independent Cavalry Brigade, The White Lions.


	4. Chapter IV: The Rise of an Empire

**Chapter IV: The Rise of an Empire**

_"Do you find this agreeable to you?"_

_"A man protests the terms demanded of him. Three names are offered, not more."_

_"Perhaps I should give you but a single one then: Your own. There is a debt you owe and as the Iron Bank is fond of saying I shall have my due. You will be given the promised reward and more but you will do as I say or not at all._

_"Very well. A man shall accept, but the child will be sent no later then six years from now."_

_"I always pay my debts."  
_  
**A Wolf and a Lion**

"Lord Stark."

"Lord Lannister."

From his position behind one of the walls Varys could tell that few conversations he had ever listened to had started with such venom.

"Have you come to gloat? To make me beg for mercy?" continued Ned Stark as he stood at full height, somewhat more intimidating then the lion. "You've won your battles, now state your terms and let it be done."

"I expected better from you, but perhaps I was wrong. Maybe your so called honor clouds your judgement." countered Lord Tywin calmly as he took a seat. "You could have negotiated with Kevan months ago after I, or well rather Jaime, had seized Riverrun, but you instead stubbornly refused, and now thousands are dead because of it, but your precious honor is intact so you must be pleased."

"Do not toy with me Lannister." Lord Stark all but growled. "I've been stuck here in this room for the last four moons. A lot of time to think. When your brother revealed what Littlefinger had done there was only one conclusion: You knew. You knew what your daughter had done and what she was plotting and you helped her with it from the start."

Varys was impressed, even he had not quite pieced it all together like that but it did make some measure of sense, yet he couldn't help but feel there was something missing.

"Interesting, and it only took you all this time to figure it out." Tywin said with a nod of appreciation. "You might be the first to figure it out, although you are somewhat wrong."

"If you are..."

"Your brother Benjen is dead!" shouted Tywin, quieting Ned with his outburst. "He died north of the wall on a ranging but they've found nothing yet, because it was neither wildling nor beast that killed, but something else that you should know about Lord Stark. A certain deserter did warn you even if you did not listen. The signs were there."

"Are you saying...?" Even Varys found himself for a loss for words.

"Death marches on the Wall. Mance Rayder has assembled a host of close to 100.000 men and prepares to march south, but he is not there to conquer." replied Lord Tywin. "He flees from what has killed so many of his people already, from what will be the the end of us if we do not act."

"The Others...are you claiming they have come back?" Lord Stark asked, somewhat skeptical. "That we are to face another Long Night?"

"Yes." Answered Lord Tywin in all seriousness. "Seven moons ago I found myself being given a wealth of knowledge, by Divine Will I believe, of what had happened and what will or could happen. That's when I found out the truth of what my daughter had done, that's when I decided to act. Why I intervened at the Crossroads Inn. Had I not your girls would have lost their direwolves, for which we would be all the worse.

"You intervened for that? Yet when your daughter murdered her husband you did not stop her, when the Kingslayer attacked me in the streets for what Catelyn had done to the Imp." accused Ned Stark. "Did you even care of what's been going on for the last few days or did you allow it because it suited you?!"

"To some extent, yes." admitted Tywin. "Though know Lord Stark that I only saw a specific future that I've prevented. By sending Kevan here I changed things. His presence saved your household, your youngest daughter and even your own life."

"You expect me to be grateful?" demanded Ned. "If you've indeed been given such knowledge then answer me about Bran, what happened to him."

"Your son fell." Replied Tywin. "Children that climb broken towers should be careful. As for who sent the cutthroat after him: It was Joffrey. He overheard Robert saying whilst drunk that it would be kinder to put the boy out of his misery. So seeking to impress his father the prince stole a dagger and gave it to a man to do the job."

Knowing Joffrey it made sense to Varys and even Lord Stark seemed to accept it after pondering for a moment. There was still one thing

"What of Robert?"

"A drunken fool that met his deserved end. Lancel may have acted on Cersei's orders with the wine but your dear Robert still asked for it and drank it all on his volition."

"That's treason Lannister!" Ned Stark angrily shouted.

"Treason you call it?" Inquired Lord Tywin with a hint of amusement. "Then I wonder what you would call hiding the last child of Prince Rhaegar for over fifteen years in your castle. I had thought you a fool Lord Stark, but I must admit you played the game better then all of us. Was he even a bastard or did Rhaegar marry your sister?"

Varys had to lean on the wall to steady himself. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, even less so when Ned Stark confirmed it all. He had spent so many years protecting Aegon, hiding him with Jon Connington for so many years...and all this time Ned Stark had hidden away a trueborn son in his own castle!

"You could have treated the boy with more kindness Lord Stark." admonished Tywin. "What your wife did, what you allowed her to do in driving him to the Night's Watch. I wonder if your sister would have been pleased."

"I did all that I could to protect him, it's what Lyanna made me promise. He can serve with honor among the Watch."

"Honor yes, among thieves, poachers and rapists. I am sure the maesters will write great tales of his valor." said Lord Tywin in mockery. "I'd say you sent the rightful king to his death, but Varys was also wise. He saved the young Aegon from me, even as we all thought Rhaegar's line was gone a Spider and a Wolf denied us."

Ned Stark was left to consider those words even while Varys found himself even more surprised. _'Has everything been for naught?' _Varys wondered.

"What do you want?" Ned Stark asked at last.

"Your help." answered Lord Tywin earnestly. "A dead man tried to kill Lord Commander Mormont. he failed thanks to your 'son'. The Night's Watch will send a man to ask for aid from the Iron Throne. You and I must convince the rest of the lords to help them or the Wall might very well fall, but we need a united front against both the horrors of the North and the rebels in the South."

"You believe I would agree to this, after all you've done?" spat Ned Stark. "Littlefinger, Cersei and Joffrey did what they did but only because you allowed it. You expect me to now the bend to you?"

"Unless you want your entire family to end up with their heads on spikes you will, Lord Stark." explained Tywin. "There is enough evidence to link you and your wife to Littlefinger, I have enough cause and justification to give you all to Ilyn Payne by tomorrow, and do not think your northern lords or the rivermen will care, not after how much they've paid in blood for your foolishness. I will even reveal how you harbored Rhaegar's spawn under their noses for 15 years. So go now. Speak with your family and consider what must be done."

Lord Eddard for a moment almost looked like he was about to lunge at Lord Tywin before he calmed himself somewhat and left the room in a storm. There was a moment of quiet until the sound of footsteps receded and Varys entered the room through a secret passage.

"Is it true, Lord Lannister." Varys had to be sure.

"All of it. The dead, the wildlings, the visions I've had." replied Lord Tywin. "We have at most a few years before they crash against the Wall, and it might hold for a time but they have spent millennia preparing for this."

"Then what are your intentions?" asked Varys, trying to keep himself calm. "To unite the realm? A difficult proposition."

"Indeed. Had my daughter not been such a fool we would have had an easier time of it, but I will do what must be done." answered Tywin. "As must you, assuming you serve the realm and not your own interests."

"Whatever might you mean my Lord Hand?" Varys inquired.

"What I have been given is incomplete. I do not profess to know everything Varys. So tell me truly: Is Aegon's Rhaegar's child or are you a secret Blackfyre that wormed his way into Aerys' court?"

It was a surprising suggestion, and one that left Varys speechless. A secret Blackfyre? The entire line had failed years ago, but Lord Tywin explained that there were hints in that direction with him, Varys was quick to rectify things.

"No my lord. I was born in poverty and sold in slavery. When his grace, King Aerys, took me into his Small Council I served him loyally because of the great honor he had given me." explained Varys. "It was only after the Rebellion that I realized I had erred. Aegon is Rhaegar's son, I swear this to you."

Lord Tywin nodded in satisfaction. "Then you should know this. Rhaegar believed in a prophecy. That the dragon must have three heads so we might weather the coming storm. He believed it referred to him having three children, so he abandoned Elia Martell and turned to Lyanna Stark for that reason. I believe, based on my knowledge, that he was mistaken."

"How so?" asked Varys.

"Because of what has happened in the East." replied Lord Tywin. "Daenerys Targaeryn has hatched three dragon eggs. She will ride one of them, but the two others..."

"Jon Snow and Aegon. They are the heads!" realized Varys. "You mean to have her return to Westeros milord?"

"In due time Varys, in due time." answered Tywin. "It will take years to grow them, and even with their power it might not be enough. Even together with all the swords, spears, lances, bows and crossbows of Westeros we might not stop the dead. We need more, many more."

Varys could see where this was going, but even with all that had been revealed so far he was still finding himself surprised.

"Daenerys Targaeryn is in Qarth, where Ser Barristan Selmy will join her. She will then travel to secure an army of Unsullied in Astapor. She will fool the Good Masters and gain their slave soldiers and then seize the city and free the slaves. She will then march and capture Yunkhai and Meeren. Leaving her with tens of thousands of armed men willing to fight for her, including the finest infantry on that side of the world, and a hero to the slaves she will free."

"And right next door is Volantis." realized Varys. "The slaves there outnumber the free men three to one...if she were to march west."

"Indeed!" exclaimed Lord Tywin in satisfaction. "But she will need good advisers, men to temper her childish behavior or she will sit atop a throne of skulls. She has Joran Mormont and Barristan Selmy and I have written down sound advice in that letter I sent to her, but we cannot hope that she will follow it. She needs more."

"What would you have of me, my lord?" asked Varys, convinced that Lord Tywin was speaking the truth. "I serve the realm, whatever must be done."

"Leave your spies here under my control. I will shall find another to take your role. Travel east to Mereen with Aegon and the Golden Company." said Lord Tywin. "I shall draft a series of letters for you, explaining as much as I dare to the girl and her nephew. You will have 20.000 of the finest men to march on Volantis with more men from the ranks of former slaves eager to fight. Seize the city that claims to be the rightful successor of Valyria and you shall all that you need to conquer the rest of the continent, and perhaps that girl may even get the Dothraki to join her."

"Ambitious my lord, most ambitious." remarked Varys. "Only that Aegon and Daenerys may not be so eager to stay in Essos for that long."

"Then make them see reason. Without the armed might of Essos we will all fall to the horror of the North." said Lord Tywin. "Assuming any of us live through this new Long Night we can settle the issue of the Iron Throne after the war, but I would not worry too much. Daenerys has a gentle heart. She will want to free the slaves, remind her that across Essos there are many she could save. I suspect Aegon too will be moved by their plight, if not convince Connington to aid you. Tell him Rhaegar knew of what was to come and it should be enough given their history."

"As you will it."

**Echoes**

The great victory on the Green Fork against the combined forces of the North and Riverlands was highly celebrated across the entirety of the Westerlands. Bards sang of the glory of the Lion against the Wolf while the people, from peasants to nobles, celebrated from dawn to dusk. For days the bells rang in Lannsiport and Casterly Rock and not even the developments of the south could sour the cheerful mood. The glorious dead were toasted to again and again while Lord Tywin and Ser Jaime were on everyone's lips. Even Lord Tyrion gained some recognition for his brave charge against the best fighters the northern barbarians could offer.

In King's Landing the Small Council declared a day of revelry and gave their public praise to Lord Tywin for not only his handling of the rebels but for also having preserved the farmlands of the Riverlands in the process. With the southern harvests denied to them it save King's Landing from starvation.

Giving his thanks via raven Lord Tywin declared that he would make haste to the capital to steady the realm and guide it through the crisis. The South would be put in it's place he promised.

In other parts of the realm a sense of dread fell upon the people. In the Stormlands and Reach where Lord Renly had just been crowned king on the stairs of the Starry Sept of Oldtown a sense of uncertainty reigned. The Lions had defeated two of the greatest houses of Westeros and the men of the south could only wonder if they would follow.

In Dorne the Martells reconsidered their plans for vengeance, and dispatched an envoy to treat with the youngest of the Baratheons.

Soon after Lord Stafford Lannister marched the newly assembled Third Westerlands Army through Lannisport to cheering crowds. Petals fell on their path as they navigated their way out the city in a sea of colorful banners while women handed their favor to their chosen knights. Near 30.000 men largely drawn from their own city rode in shinning plate on armored steeds with lance, sword and spear while behind followed the throngs of infantry. Row upon row of pikes, shields, longbows and crossbows. Most curious were the long metal tubes with wheels attaches that were drawn by horses while a few hundred men carried what looked like oddly shaped spears.

In the background the many young pyromancers and maesters that Lord Tywin had recruited in great secrecy several months ago watched the display of arms with no small amount satisfaction. They had toiled long and hard for many sleepless nights to fulfill the Old Lion's order with aid from some of the greatest smiths in the world. some coming from as far as Qohor, but it had been done.

The rifles of the Westerlands had entered the war.

**The Valonqar**

_"So we reached this point, our hopes and dreams on the line. The only thing I need to ask: Are you prepared to go all the way with this Tywin Lannister?"_

_"What is your point? Do you believe I would have allowed the situation to reach this stage if I wasn't willing to do what is necessary."_

_"She is your daughter..."_

_"So I am to endure another one of your moral prattles. I wonder if Ned Stark would be happier dealing with you."_

_"Don't insult me by comparing me to that fool. Ned Stark cares about his honor, or some supposed twisted version of it, but only if it doesn't touch his precious family. Then he lies and bends the truth and justifies it all on some pretext, just as we have made him do now. But you care about your legacy, well here it is: One thousand years from now if we succeed they will remember our names, they will remember our deeds and they will judge us for them._

_What, and more crucially how, we build this new world will determine how they view us. We can leave the world in a better shape and elevate humanity or we can be no better then Harren Hoare. Regardless progress will only happen if the individual is valued, not just the nobles lords and their children, not just learned Maesters in their ivory towers, but the peasant in the field, the worker in the city, the soldier in the mud. They all matter, and in the world that will be what we are about to Cersei will not be viewed kindly. So I ask you again: Are you prepared to go all the way?"_

_"The world will know only because you insist on this foolishness of giving them the truth."_

_"The truth always comes out Tywin. Answer the question."_

_"Cersei was the best of them. I hoped Jaime would one day become my prized heir, someone to continue my line after I was gone, but he never cared for it, never really tried to put the effort despite all I did. The dwarf, which you have defended so fiercely, wasted away in brothels and taverns despite his intellect. It was Cersei that showed the drive, the ambition and desire to become something more then she had started as, to push our house to even greater glories._

_It was one of the worst days of my life when Aerys refused to marry her to Rhaegar. Decades of services repaid with such an insult. I had kept House Targaryen on the throne after the debacles of Aegon the V and Summerhall. I ruled for over twenty years and was reward by having my daughter rejected and my son made a hostage. When Robert won at the Trident I made myself a lifelong enemy of Dorne just to seat her on the throne, and then I stood aside for her thinking she would reign well._

_Instead she spread her legs for her brother like a common whore. She allowed her bitterness at not being loved by that fool stag to push Jon Arryn and the Baratheons in opposition to her, so much that they found out about her children. I have no regrets for what we are about to do, I only grieve for the girl I once knew, not the woman she became."_

_"Then that is enough."_

The situation in the Crownlands from the very start of the war had been an unstable one. The noble lords had grown rather fond of King Robert and his extravagant spending that filled their coffers with coin from the many feasts and tourneys that had been hosted. Their loyalty towards the crown was without question but not towards House Lannister.

News of the confrontation in the throne room between Starks and Lannisters had spread and although they were willing to follow the wishes of the self-proclaimed Queen Regent, who they accepted as a legitimate ruler despite any concerns regarding the imprisonment of Ned Stark, they saw Ser Kevan as an usurper. Although one of the first of King Joffrey was to declare Lord Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King and dispatch ravens to that effect even before the events in front of the Iron Throne it was not within Lord Tywin's rights, at least as was seen by the nobles, to declare his brother in an acting capacity without approval of the King or Queen Regent.

Coupled with the removal and death of Janos Slynt the men of House Lannisters in the capital were seen as holding the ling and queen as hostages and imposing their will on the realm. Thus they refused any orders sent from the capital unless they came signed and sealed by King or Queen Regent, and she was not willing to obey her uncle's orders.

Thus while Ser Kevan had full control over the capital, especially thanks the city watch, he was unable to muster the troops of the Crownlands without Queen Cersei's approval, that she was not willing to give easily. While Ser Kevan wanted to muster 10.000 swords and spears to aid Lord Tywin he was unable to convince his niece who wanted those men to defend the Capital against the threat of Lord Stannis Baratheon and the majority of the royal fleet.

Eventually after much furious debate Ser Kevan reached an agreement with the queen. 8.000 men would muster at Antlers under the command of Lord Buckwell to march on Maidenpool, thus relieving the Strongboar and allowing Lord Tywin to march against the Young Wolf with more of his men, while Ser Kevan would more then double the size of the Gold Cloaks to protect the throne.

By the point Lord Buckwell had readied his troops the battle on the Green Fork had been already fought and won by Lord Tywin who was not at all too pleased to hear of the events in King's Landing. Making haste he declared that he would put the house in order once he arrives.

News of a disaster reached him first. The Queen, The King and Prince Tommen were dead. Murdered by Petyr Baelish's men men. The Mockinbird had also met his end.

The bodies of the queen and Baelish were discovered in a secret passage along with the body Boros Blount and a few other armed men. The only man alive was a heavily injured Meryn Trant who passed away a mere few hours after he was found but not before being able to tell his story.

The Queen and Baelish had been meeting in secret for several months, both seeking to undermine Ser Kevan who had limited their influence on the Small Council. The Queen, fond as she was of wine, had brought a pitcher with her at these meetings and offered a glass to Lord Baelish, only this time it was poisoned.

As their employer fell down unable to breathe his four guards drew swords against Cersei's retinue. Three of them died in the battle but the fourth prevailed and then murdered the Queen. Most shocking was Ser Trant's deathbed claim that the last of Littlefinger's guards was none other then Ser Jaime Lannister, or at least a man wearing his face and armor hidden under a heavy cloak and hood that he had thrown off before strangling Cersei Lannister to death.

The man under Ser Jaime's guise then appeared in front of the King's chambers and using his appearance ordered the guards dismissed before quietly killing King Joffrey. He repeated the same for Prince Tommen before he fled the city. The Kinsguard and other men swore that it was Ser Jaime. Even when questioned thoroughly the only thing some had found amiss was the man's height. He wore the same armor, carried himself in a similar fashion and even spoke in the same voice.

This was however impossible. Ser Jaime had been present in Lord Tywin's company since the Battle on the Green Fork. There was many witnesses including northmen and rivermen who could account for his presence among the men travelling to King's Landing.

The deaths of so many in the royal family left the realm shaken. With the crowing of Lord Renly Baratheon in Oldtown and Lord Stannis pressing his claim to the throne soon after any dream for a quick end to the war faded. Many placed their hopes in Lord Tywin, believing the Old Lion would save the Seven Kingdoms in one of their darkest hours.

**The Peace of King's Landing of 299 A.C.**

Lord Tywin entered the capital as a conquering hero from a bygone age. Leading almost one thousand riders with some of the great lords of the Westerlands, Riverlands and North in the procession he made his way to the Red Keep he was greeted by crowds of men and women that had lined the streets to see him.

There was no cheering for spectacle of almost one thousand men dressed in some of the finest clothes and armor on great warhorses, no celebration despite the victories achieved. Instead the Old Lion made for the Red Keep where he might have expected to be decorated by the king if there was one to sit on the throne, but there was only a frightened little girl that could claim the monstrosity of the Iron Throne.

The Small Council gave him the tittle Lord Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, although it was of questionable legitimacy without a King or even queen. All the same Lord Tywin set about putting the realm in order.

With Littlefinger dead key documents were found detailing some of his misdeeds while men and women that had been involved in his affairs spoke out in order to protect themselves from the lion's wrath. The evidence was clear and overwhelming. Baelish had been abusing his position to line his own pockets while also being at least partly responsible for the entire political crisis that had unfolded.

Evidence of Jon Arryn's poisoning emerged, evidence that clearly linked Lysa Arryn to her husband's death. Grand Maester Pycelle himself provided testimony that although he personally had misjudged Jon Arryn's conditions given the man's advanced age the symptoms shown did match the tears of Lys.

Crucially a prostitute in one of the many brothels revealed she had overheard a conversation between Lord Baelish and Lady Arryn that revealed the current lord of the Vale Robert Arryn was in fact a bastard child. This testimony was corroborated by other witnesses that were more credible then a single whore.

Once discovered ravens and riders were sent to the houses of the Vale. Nestor Royce upon receiving the news tried to seize Lady Arryn but she flung herself and her son through the Moon Door before the garrison could intervene.

Without a direct heir the Vale fell under the lordship of Harrold Hardyng, who was prompt to declare a muster of the Vale to defend the Iron throne from the rebels in the south. This was done to pay the mighty debt House Arryn owed the realm for their role in starting the entire war.

In King's Landing Lord Tywin buried his daughter and grandchildren with all eyes on Princess Myrcella as she was escorted in the Sept of Baelor clutching Ser Jaime's hand while a sizable guard surrounded them. Many wondered if this child would be their next queen.

Lord Tywin had other plans. Negotiations with Lords Stark and Tully resulted in a settlement to resolve the fighting. Chiefly among the terms agreed and sworn upon were the following:

*The North and Riverlands would commit their armed might in defending the Iron Throne from any who'd seek to seize by it force. Any noble house that refused would be punished severely.

*The hosts of the North and Riverlands would be reformed to the Westerlands model and equipped to the standards of Casterly Rock.

*All parties agreed to commit to aiding the Night's Watch against the forces of Mance Rayder and to deploy several brigades worth of infantry and cavalry to the Gift.

*Full pardons would be granted to all noble houses that had taken part in the conflict and no one would be forced to surrender their children as wards.

*House Lannister would take on Crown's debt as their own as well as submit 1 million gold dragons to cover revenue losses due to the war. House Tully would commit to paying 2 million of the debt over a period of twenty years while House Stark would commit to 1 million during the same time period while House Arryn would also be asked to take on some of the debt.

*All taxes would be gradually be raised to the levels they were prior to Robert's Rebellion.

*House Stark would relinquish control of Moat Cailing to the Iron Throne and develop both an Eastern and Western fleet to defend their coasts with the aid of the Iron Throne.

*House Tully and their vassals would cede the Twins and Harrenhal to the Iron Throne. House Frey would be striped of their lordship and serve as stewards for the Crossing. The infirm Lady Shella Whent, as the last member of House Whent, would be cared for until the end of her days in Riverrun.

*Houses Blackwood and Bracken would swear to a permanent truce. The heir of each house would marry a daughter of their choosing of the other one. In exchange for settling their land disputes the former territory of House Vance would be split equally between them.

With a few other points related to lesser houses the major parties signed the Peace of King's Landing of 299 A.C. It cemented the Lannister victory and resulted in four of the major kingdoms joining them against the South. The North was left somewhat bitter over the loss of Moat Cailin but the overall lenient terms were accepted. The only notable oppositon came from Lady Barbery Dustin, who would eventually muster 4.000 men led by her brother but not without cursing the Starks, Tullys and Lannisters till her dying breath.

In the Riverlands the effective end of three noble houses and the loss of their seats of power was a heavy blow to bear. The rivermen were almost as angry with House Tully for the actions of their daughters as they were with House Lannister. The end of Houses Vance and Frey meant a gap was left in the power structure of the region, a gap that would not be filled easily. Blackwood and Bracken would only reluctantly uphold their end of the deal, and would never forgive what was imposed on them even as they fought loyally in the war to come.

With all considerations given to the anger and frustration of several houses the peace deal was overall accepted, and the Iron Throne would be able to call upon close to 200.000 swords and spears, at least in theory, if only there had been a monarch to lead those men the war against the Reach and Stormlands would be solved.

With only a young girl left, with questionable legitimacy to the throne, there was no one to lead. So Lord Tywin did the only thing he could. He called for a Great Council to resolve the issue of succession.

**The Crowing of an Emperor**

_"Almost three centuries ago Aegon the Conqueror forged the Seven Kingdoms through blood and fire, but we need not be shackled to the past milords! The Dragons are gone and it was them that our houses gave their oaths to. Lord Stannis claims the throne but we have all seen the folly of his brother's rule. Should we follow another scion of House Baratheon in disaster? I think not._

_To the south the Reach and Stormlands, of which Lord Stannis claims lordship over, have rebuffed us. His younger brother marches against us and demands we bend the knee. I say to you all: Let us not repeat the mistakes when we rid ourselves of Aerys, let us forge a new future for the realm!"_

\- Lord Tywin Lannister, addressing the Great Council of 299 A.C.

With few options a Great Council was called at King's Landing, and invitations sent to all the great houses of the realm but the men of the Stormlands, Reach, Dorne and the Iron Island all refused to attend. The self-proclaimed King Renly claimed the throne and would not argue with would-be usurpers. House Martell still desired vengeance for the death of Lady Ellia and House Greyjoy made another attempt at independence.

In the end it was only Lord Stannis and his vassals from Dragonstone that joined the nobles of the North, Vale, Riverland and Westerlands to attempt to resolve the succession. It is said he did so only after Thoros of Myr paid a visit and convinced the Lady Melisandre to support this course of action.

The first concern was in securing oaths from the nobles assembled that they would all honor the results of the council, and fight to defend whoever would sit on the Iron Throne from the pretenders of the South. This was easily achieved in large part thanks to the peace deal Lord Tywin had already negotiated.

As far as Stannis was concerned the throne was his by all the laws of the Seven Kingdoms, and in that he found some support especially from the North and Riverlands. Even if they were to ignore the claims made on legitimacy of Princess Myrcella, and it was most certainly not something Stannis was willing to ignore, precedent from past Great Councils had made it clear that a male heir took precedent.

Lord Tywin's appeal to forge a new path for the Seven Kingdoms was a masterstroke that undercut Lord Stanni's support. Many lords had fond memories of Robert Baratheon, but they could not deny his kingship had been a disaster for the realm, and Stannis had few genuine friends.

Ned Stark found himself with only of few his bannermen to support Lord Stannis claim, and even that support evaporated when Lord Tywin suggested that each Lord Paramount be given a crown. Greatjon Umber found the prospect of serving a King quite enticing and he took away any support that Lord Stannis might have had. The houses of the Riverlands felt they had paid enough for the folly of others and sided with House Lannister, which still occupied their lands, while the Vale went with whoever had the upper hand, with the Young Falcon seduced by the prospect of a crown on his head.

Of course many of those assembled assumed this meant independent realms when they agreed, a good number reluctantly for they felt the Iron Throne had served them well, and swore upon it, only to discover the truth of Lord Tywin's ploy. The Iron Throne would still rule the realm, with Lord Tywin proposing the crowing of an Emperor from amongst the former lords Paramount, now Kings.

This action angered those that felt duped but there were enough men of noble blood that were swayed by his words. Why not elect the king from among their ranks? The Iron Throne had ultimately benefited them all over the years, but a hereditary line had not. For as many kings had sat on the throne the likes Jaehaerys I there were many more that came close to Aegon the Unworthy.

So it was that three hundred years ended with the creation of the Empire of Westeros, or the Westerosi Empire, with seven kings to rule each region, but to choose an emperor went differently then what Tywin Lannister had hoped for. The Great Council adopted rules that required any Emperor to secure a majority vote from all the regions of Westeros, not just from those assembled. That meant at least five votes of nine regions, with Dragonstone being lumped in with the Crowlands.

Since the Iron Islands, Reach, Stormlands and Dorne had not sent any men it meant that anyone who wanted to the throne needed to reach an unanimous level of support with the Westerlands, Riverlands, Vale, North and Crowlands all voting aye.

Stannis Baratheon put forward his name for the role, but he was unable to secure the support of even the Crownlands with his vassals from Dragonstone being outvoted by those sworn to King's Landing who had little love for Robert's younger son.

Tywin Lannister was able to secure reluctant votes of the Crownlands and the unwavering support from his own Westerlands but with the Vale dithering it was left to the Riverlands and North to decide the matter, and not surprisingly the northmen overwhelmingly supported Ned Stark for the role. If they couldn't have a truly independent kingdom then they could have the whole realm was the reasoning provided by Greatjon Umber.

Days were spent in hot debate over the issue, with neither side being able to get the support they needed. In the end Tywin Lannister and Ned Stark met alone and reached an agreement. In exchange for certain concessions as to the future structure of the Empire Ned Stark, who had only accepted being put forward under enormous pressured by his vassals, withdrew his candidacy.

Tywin Lannister was thus crowned as the first Emperor of Westeros under the name of Emperor Tywin I. There was much reluctance in the final vote, but the nobles had given their oaths and they would hold true to them.

Significant reforms were also agreed to that changed Westeros from what the Conqueror had created centuries ago, even if they would take years to implement. Most significantly Ser Kevan Lannister was named as King of the Westerlands much to the frustration of Lord Tyrion Lannister who was instead named the first Chancellor of the Empire. Many other changes related to the powers and responsibilities of the nobility, the creation of a House of Lords in King's Landing to advise the Imperial throne, and the creation of standing Imperial Armies. Lord Stannis Baratheon was promised the kingship of the Stornlands once his brother was dealt with, which he grudgingly accepted.

In the following months the armies of the newly forged Empire readied themselves for war against the southern rebels.

_"I hope you are pleased father. You've finally gained what you wanted. How fortunate Cersei, Joffrey and Tommen dropped dead when they did."_

_"Perhaps, although if you think I ever had any intention of serving a second mad king or a foolish boy obsessed with kittens you judged me wrong. Do not fret however, your time will come. Kevan will name you his heir in due time, if you prove yourself of course."_

_"Why must I? Jaime was your heir until he put on that white cloak. The throne of Casterly Rock is mine by all the rights and laws of the Seven Kingdoms, or I guess I should call it the Empire now."_

_"Now you sound like Stannis Baratheon. It did not do him any favors to demand his rights, nor would it do you any if I had named you king. Do you think the nobles of the Westerlands have any love or respect for you? Your reputation is in ruins, and it is not enough to fight one battle commanding the rearguard. Earn it here if you want that throne."_

\- Conversation between Emperor Tywin I and Lord Tyrion Lannister

**A/N: **Thus passes the glory of the world, and before you ask: This was my plan from the start and why I started writing this story. I have to agree with Pycelle: Tywin was all a king should be. Of course he didn't have a legal basis to claim the throne...so he convinced the nobility to create a new one.

All hail His Imperial Majesty, Tywin I


	5. Appendix Entry 1

**Appendix Entry #1 - Imperial Structure in mid 299 A.C.**

The Iron Throne, Seat of the Westerosi Empire

His Imperial Majesty and Supreme Commander: Tywin I

His Imperial Cabinet:

Lord Chancellor of the Empire: Lord Tyrion Lannister

Grand Maester of the Iron Throne: Pycelle

Lord Commander of the Kingsguard: Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer

Lord Speaker of the House of Lords: Lord Bronze Yohn Royce of Runestone

Secretary of the Treasury: Lord Leo Lefford of the Golden Tooth

Secretary of War: Lord Stafford Lannister of Lannisport

Secretary of State: Lord Gerold Grafton of Gulltown

Secretary of the Interior: Lord Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort

Secretary of Commerce: Lord Wyman Manderly of White Harbor

Secretary of Agriculture: Lord Theomar Smallwood of Acorn Hall

Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy: Lord Stannis Baratheon of Dragonstone

Grand Marshal of the Imperial Army: Lord Tytos Blackwood, the Black Raven, of Raventree Hall

His Council of Kings and Princes

King of Winter: Ned Stark, the Quiet Wolf, of Winterfell

Prince of Winterfell: Robb Stark, the Young Wolf

King of the Rock: Ser Kevan Lannister of Casterly Rock

King of the Mountain: Ser Harrold Hardyng, the Young Falcon, of the Eyrie

King of the Trident: Ser Edmure Tully of Riverrun

Their Loyal Men and Women

Governor of King's Landing: Ser Davos Seaworth, the Onion Knight

Commander of the City Watch: Ser Jacelyn Bywater

Steward of Winterfell: Ser Rodrik Cassel

Stewardess of Casterly Rock: Lady Genna Lannister

High Steward of the Vale: Ser Nestor Royce

Steward of Riverrun: Ser Robin Ryger

The Imperial Navy - Total 130 Warships, 160 Support Ships

The 1st Dragonstone Fleet led Lord Admiral Monford Velaryon of Driftmark - 60 War Galleys, 40 Cogs, 20 Carrarcks

The 2nd King's Landing Fleet - Admiral Aurane Waters - 50 War Galleys, 30 Cogs

The 16th Lannisport Flotilla - Rear-Admiral Devan Lannister - 30 War Galleys, 10 Carracks, 10 Cogs

The 7th Fair Isle Flotilla - Lord Admiral Sebaston Farman of Fair Isle - 20 War Galleys, 30 Carracks

The 13th White Harbor Flotilla - Rear-Admiral Wendel Manderly - 20 War Galleys, 10 Cogs, 10 Longships

The Imperial Armies - Total 219.200 Men, 41.100 Horse, 33.100 Support Troops

At King's Landing - 48.400 Men, 10.500 Horse, 4.000 Gold Cloaks

1st Westerlands Army - Ser Addam Marbrand, heir of Ashemark* - 21.800 Men, 6.000 Horse

1st Westerlands Infantry Division - Lord Andros Brax of Hornvale - 8.000 Pikes

51st Golden Tooth** Pike Brigade  
58th Lannisport Pike Brigade

2nd Westerlands Combined Arms Division - Lord Garrison Prester of Feasfires - 4.000 Foot, 3.000 Longbows, 1.000 Crossbows

55th Casterly Rock Foot Brigade ***  
90th Sarsfield Longbow Brigade  
116th Lannisport Crossbow Battalion

6th Westerlands Heavy Cavalry Division - Ser Lyle Crakehall - 3.600 Heavy Lancers. 1.200 Mounted Men-At-Arms

1st Casterly Rock Knight Brigade****  
5th Casterly Rock Knight Brigade  
7th Golden Tooth Lancer Brigade  
9th Deep Den Mounted Brigade

71st Westerlands Support Regiment - 1.200 Light Horse, 800 Camp Followers

131st Lannisport Outrider Brigade  
140th Lannisport Camp Battalion*****

8th Crownlands Army - Lord Hugh Buckwell of Antlers - 23.600 Men, 3.600 Horses

1st Crownlands Infantry Division - Lord Renfred Rykker of Duskendale - 5.000 Pikes, 2.000 Foot

52nd King's Landing Pike Brigade  
75th Duskendale Foot Battalion  
89th Antlers Foot Battalion

3rd Crownlands Combined Arms Division - Lord Ardrian Celtigar of Claw Isle - 4.000 Spears, 2.000 Crossbows

56th Rosby Spear Brigade  
118th King's Landing Crossbow Battalion  
119th Claw Isle Crossbow Battalion

7th Crownlands Combined Arms Division - Ser Justin Massey - 3.000 Foot, 3.000 Bows

53rd Antlers Foot Brigade  
93rd Stokeworth Archer Brigade

12th Crownlands Mounted Division - Ser Bennard Brune of Brownhollow - 1.200 Heavy Lancers, 1.200 Mounted Men-At-Arms

4th Rosby Knight Brigade  
8th King's Landing Mounted Men-At-Arms Brigade

72nd Crownlands Support Regiment - 1.200 Light Horse, 1.000 Camp Followers

135th Antlers Outrider Brigade  
141st King's Landing Camp Battalion

3rd Independent Mounted Brigade - Mountain's Raiders - Ser Gregor Clegane - 900 Mounted Men-At-Arms

59th Independent Foot Brigade - Silver Helms - Ser Balon Swann of Stonehelm - 3.000 Foot

King's Landing City Watch - Gold Cloaks - 4.000 Men

At the Gold Crossing - 45.100 Men, 7.200 Horse

5th Northern Army - Lord Halys Hornwood of Hornwood - 22.000 Men, 2.400 Horse

1st Northern Infantry Division - Lord Richard Karstark of Karhold - 3.000 Spears, 4.000 Foot

62nd Winterfell Foot Brigade  
63rd Karhold Spear Brigade  
76th Hornwood Foot Battalion

2nd Northern Infantry Division - Lord Helman Tallhart of Torrhen Square - 2.000 Pikes, 5.000 Foot

64th Dreadfort Spear Brigade  
73rd Last Hearth Greatsword Battalion  
75th Bear Island Berserker Batallion  
77th White Harbor Pike Battalion  
79th Torrhen's Square Pike Battalion

6th Northern Combined Arms Division - Lord Medger Cerwyn of Cerwyn - 1.500 Heavy Lancers, 2.000 Bows, 3.000 Crossbows

3rd Winterfell Lancer Brigade  
91st White Harbor Crossbow Brigade  
114th Cerwyn Archer Battalion  
116th Barrowtown Archer Battalion  
33rd Barrowtown Lancer Banner

74th Northern Support Regiment - 900 Light Horse, 600 Camp Followers

133rd Karhold Outrider Brigade  
142nd Winterfell Camp Battalion

7th Riverlands Army - Ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish - 18.000 Men, 2.700 Horse

1st Riverlands Infantry Division - Lord Raymun Darry of Darry - 3.000 Pikes, 4.000 Foot

54th Twins Pike Brigade  
57th Darry Foot Brigade

3rd Riverlands Combined Arms Division - Lord Clement Piper of Pinkmaiden - 4.000 Longbows, 2.000 Foot

95th Riverrun Longbow Brigade  
81st Harrenhal Foot Battalion  
82nd Pinkmaiden Foot Battalion

7th Riverlands Mounted Division - Lord Avery Roote of Harroway - 900 Heavy Lancers, 1.200 Mounted Men-At-Arms

11th Harroway Knight Brigade  
16th Raventree Mounted Brigade  
31st Riverrun Knight Banner

76th Riverlands Support Regiment - 600 Light Horse, 800 Camp Followers, 1.500 Foot

137th Raventree Outrider Brigade  
142nd Harroway Camp Battalion  
83rd Wayfarer's Rest Foot Battalion

15th Independent Knight Brigade - White Lions - Ser Forley Prester - 900 Heavy Lancers

18th Independent Mounted Brigade - The Brave - Ser Marq Piper, heir of Pinkmaiden - 1.200 Mounted Men-At-Arms

61st Independent Foot Brigade - Bloody Fist - Lord Galbart Glover of Deepwood Motte - 3.000 Foot

At Deep Den - 23.100 Men, 5.400 Horse, 1.600 Redcloaks

3rd Westerlands Army - Lord Roland Crakehall of Crakehall - 21.900 Men, 4.200 Horse

3rd Westerlands Infantry Division - 9.000 Pikes

67th Lannisport Pike Brigade  
69th Cornfield Pike Brigade

5th Westerlands Combined Arms Division - Lord Terrence Kenning of Kayce - 4.000 Foot, 4.000 Crossbows

192nd Lannisport Foot Brigade  
233rd Kayce Crossbow Brigade

7th Westerlands Heavy Cavalry Division - Lord Damon Marbrand of Ashemark - 900 Heavy Lancers, 2.100 Mounted Men-At-Arms

20th Kayce Heavy Lancer Brigade  
38th Ashemark Mounted Brigade  
39th Crakehall Mounted Brigade

78th Westerlands Support Division - 1.200 Light Horse, 700 Camp Followers

134th Deep Den Outrider Brigade  
147th Casterly Rock Camp Battalion

271st Independent Outrider Brigade - Skulking Lions - Ser Garth Greenfield - 1.200 Light Horse

101st Independent Rifle-Cannon Century - Rock of the West - Ser Raynald Westerling - 40 Rifles, 6 Cannons

Redcloaks of Lannisport and Casterly Rock - 1.600 Men

At Harrenhal - 49.500 Men, 12.600 Horse, 1.800 Riverrun Guards

9th Vale Army - Lord Horton Redfort of Redfort - 24.900 Men, 8.100 Horse

1st Vale Infantry Division - Ser Andar Royce, heir of Runestone - 7.400 Foot

60th Runestone Foot Brigade  
65th Ironoaks Foot Brigade

3rd Vale Combined Arms Division - Lord Lyonel Corbray of Heart's Home - 5.000 Crossbows, 3.000 Pikes

92nd Gulltown Crossbow Brigade  
201st Heart's Home Pike Brigade

9th Vale Heavy Lancer Division - Ser Symond Templeton of Ninestars - 3.600 Heavy Lancers

2nd Redfort Knight Brigade  
6th Redfort Knight Brigade  
13th Eyrie Knight Brigade  
41st Ninestars Knight Banner

21st Vale Mounted Division - Lord Benedar Belmore of Strongsong - 1.200 Heavy Lancers, 2.100 Mounted Men-At-Arms

12th Strongsong Knight Brigade  
19th Ironoaks Mounted Brigade  
21st Gulltown Mounted Brigade  
36th Runestone Mounted Banner

81st Vale Support Division - 1.200 Light Horse, 1.400 Camp Followers

145th Grey Glen Outrider Brigade  
281st Gulltown Camp Brigade

6th Riverlands Army - Lord Jonos Bracken of Stone Hedge - 21.000 Men, 4.500 Horse

2nd Riverlands Infantry Division - Lord Mooton of Maidenpool - 3.600 Pikes, 4.200 Foot

193rd Maidenpool Pike Brigade  
195th Atranta Foot Brigade

4th Riverlands Combined Arms Division - Ser Perwyn Frey - 2.800 Pikes, 5.000 Crossbows

100th Twins Crossbow Brigade  
203rd Seagard Pike Brigade  
261st Seagard Crossbow Battalion

8th Riverlands Heavy Cavalry Division - Lord Jason Mallister of Seagard - 2.100 Heavy Lancers, 1.200 Mounted Men-At-Arms

161st Stone Hedge Knight Brigade  
163rd Twins Knight Brigade  
165th Acorn Hall Mounted Brigade  
172nd Seagard Knight Banner

83rd Riverlands Support Regiment - 1.200 Light Horse, 900 Camp Followers

273rd Atranta Outrider Brigade  
285th Saltpans Camp Battalion

68th Independent Longbow Brigade - Striding Eagles - Lord Triston Sunderland of Three Sisters - 3.600 Longbows

Riverrun Guard - 1.800 Men

In the North - 53.100 Men, 14.400 Horse, 2.900 Winterfell Guards, 22.800 Pioneers/Farmers

2nd Westerlands Army - Lord Quenten Banefort of Banefort - 24.400 Men, 6.000 Horse

2nd Westerlands Infantry Division - Lord Regenard Estren of Wyndhall - 4.000 Foot, 6.000 Spears

204th Crag Foot Brigade  
206th Wyndhall Spear Brigade  
224th Banefort Spear Battalion

4th Westerlands Combined Arms Division - Ser Robert Brax - 3.000 Foot, 1.000 Bows, 2.000 Crossbows

208th Banefort Foot Brigade  
262nd Hornvale Crossbow Battalion  
264th Greenfield Crossbow Battalion  
268th Crag Archer Battalion

8th Westerlands Mounted Division - Lord Gawen Westerling of the Crag - 1.500 Heavy Lancers, 3.000 Mounted Men-At-Arms

152nd Greenfield Knight Brigade  
154th Banefort Mounted Brigade  
156th Silverhill Mounted Brigade  
173rd Crag Knight Banner

85th Westerlands Support Regiment - 1.500 Light Horse, 1.400 Camp Followers

272nd Wyndhall Outrider Brigade  
284th Crag Camp Battalion

10th Vale Army - Ser Lyn Corbray, heir of Heart's Home - 23.600 Men, 7.200 Horse

2nd Vale Infantry Division - Lord Jon Lynderly of Snakewood - 4.000 Foot, 3.000 Spears

72nd Snakewood Foot Brigade  
74th Coldwater Spear Brigade

4th Vale Combined Arms Division - Ser Gilwood Hunter, heir of Longbow Hall - 3.800 Foot, 4.000 Longbows

76th Heart's Home Foot Brigade  
94th Longbow Hall Longbow Brigade

15th Vale Heavy Lancer Division - Ser Robar Royce, the Red - 3.000 Heavy Lancers

153rd Heart's Home Knight Brigade  
155th Coldwater Knight Brigade  
162nd Runestone Knight Brigade  
171st Old Anchor Knight Banner

23rd Vale Heavy Cavalry Division - Ser Edmund Waxley of Wickenden - 3.000 Mounted Men-At-Arms

159th Eyrie Mounted Brigade  
160th Runestone Mounted Brigade  
164th Coldwater Mounted Brigade  
180th Wickenden Mounted Banner

87th Vale Support Regiment - 1.200 Light Horse, 1.600 Camp Followers

132nd Heart's Home Outrider Brigade  
136th Longbow Hall Camp Battalion  
138th Eyrie Camp Battalion

21st Imperial Pioneer Division - 10.300 Pioneers

131st Imperial Farming Division - 12.500 Farmers

71st Independent Infantry Brigade - Roaring Giants - Lord Greatjon Umber of Last Hearth - 1.600 Greatswords, 2.100 Berserkers

12th Independent Heavy Lancer Brigade - Young Wolves - Lucas Blackwood - 1.200 Heavy Lancers

Winterfell Guard - 2.900 Men

* Armies have dedicated commanders but the Emperor as well as members of Imperial Cabinet or Kingsguard or the Council of Kings and Princes are permitted, with the Emperor's blessing, to command any individual force.

Numbers of troops in each army, division, brigade etc. are not exact but rather approximations within 100 or so men.

** Represents the overall region from which troops are drawn from rather then a single city/town/castle

*** Foot Units represent infantry equipped in any manner outside of Pikes and Spears. This can vary from Swords, Axes, Maces, Greatswords and so on.

**** Knight Brigades represent a concentration of Knights in specific units but the knights and their fighting squires still only make up a fraction of any particular unit.

***** Camp Followers represent official Cooks, Healers, Maesters, Blacksmiths, Piooners and potentially Pages and Squires not yet ready to take part in the fighting. Each army does generally draw a host of small folk that are not part of their official numbers.

**A/N:** So that mammoth piece of work is done. It will be extremely useful in setting up the stage for future fighting. The Reach and Renly are still very much in this. I don't quite rightly know yet how I should handle their armies or well hosts yet though.

The numbers here are slightly higher then what we know of the military strength of each region but do largely fall in line with numbers given in cannon in terms of foot. Regarding cavalry numbers it has to be said that at the Green Fork Tywin Lannister had around 7.000 men on horseback, about 1.000 of which were light cavalry and the rest either knights or mounted men-at-arms. Jaime had 2.000 mounted men at the Whispering Wood and around 1.000 he left at Riverrun. So that's close to 10.000 cavalry the Lannisters had in two hosts. Here they have three armies.

Robb Stark marched south with close to 4.000 horsemen, 300 of which were knights ( which are rare in the North ) and we know Roose Bolton left behind around 600 horsemen at the Dreadfort. House Frey had around 1.000 cavalry. We do not have a clear picture of of the Vale but I have to assume because of the much vaunted "Knights of the Vale" speech we keep hearing about they have the most sizable cavalry force outside of the Reach, who can mobilize over 25.000 cavalry. As for the Riverlands I'll assume they have more cavalry then the North but less then Westerlands simply because Tywin Lannister sits on a literal mount of gold while the Tullys don't.


	6. Interlude I: War of Baratheon Succession

**Interlude I: A Study of the War of the Baratheon Succession**

_"To understand the nature of the war that had started between Emperor Tywin I and King Renly Baratheon is to understand the commanders involved, along with men and equipment at their disposal._

_In the recent history of Westeros there had been around ten noteworthy commanders, and to our great fortune they were almost all on our side. I was reminded of some of the greatest generals and leaders of my lands, men who had shaped it as these commanders would shape Westeros._

_Neither Emperor Tywin or King Renly were skilled tacticians or strategists. Tywin had served Aerys in much the same way Louis-Alexandre Berthier had served Napoleon, with an unmatched organizational genius. Tywin was the man who could raise an army like almost no other and ensure it would keep functioning in any situation, he was not however the man you wanted to lead said army._

_King Renly had no such skill set, and although a competent enough warrior he had as much business leading an army as an eunuch did in a brothel. He was however of such of political skill in handling the various lords and ladies of both the Stormlands and the Reach that even the Prince of Talleyrand would have sang his praises._

_With this in mind the two rulers would depend on their prized commanders, and in recent times there were a number of exceptional men that stood above others._

_Firstly there were Prince Robb Stark, the Young Wolf, Lord Commander Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, and Ser Lyn Corbray as brilliant tacticians in a similar fashion to the late King Robert Baratheon. Inspiring, bold and energetic they could take a force of men and scatter any enemies arrayed before them in such a way that only perhaps a general like Jean Lannes could have. Given the means they could conquer the world, provided they had solid advisors to reign in their impetuous nature before it killed them._

_Then there were Ser Brynden Tully, the Blacksfish and Tytos Blackwood, the Black Raven. Crafty older men who understood that, although risks ought to be taken in war, it sure was best to have the deck stacked firmly in your favor, in much the same way Mikhail Kutuzov had done._

_Finally for the Iron Throne there was the Stannis Baratheon, a strict disciplinarian with an incredible tactical and strategic skill set. He was neither liked or loved by his peers but nevertheless held in respect for his military prowess. Against his iron will even generals like Nicholaus Davout and Stonewall Jackson would have been wanting._

_With these men victory between the Iron Throne and Baratheon pretender might have seen assured, but the armies available to Emperor Tywin were hardly ideal._

_The great majority of northerners were in many ways a barbaric people, many of them woodsmen or hunters, ferocious fighters but poor and ill disciplined. Living in largest part of the Seven Kingdoms a number of them were fine riders but their cavalry lacked the steeds, harnesses or armor to be able to match the southern knights, and their foot had neither the discipline or equipment to stand up in a true pitched battle, hence it had been that Manderly, Mallister and Frey men that had made up the large bulk of pikes opposing Tywin and I in the center at the Green Fork and why throughout the history of the Seven Kingdoms the northerners had never fought a true field battle until the Trident, a battle carried by Lyn Corbray and Robert Baratheon._

_The riverlanders were some of the finest archers and skirmishers in the Seven Kingdoms, having lived for generations in a land beset on all sides by ruinous conflict. They did not lack for wealth but the geography of their lands several limited the usefulness and numbers of their horse, who could neither match the numbers or quality of the other regions of the South while their foot was more suited for a defensive battle then an offensive one as having lived for generations under the threat of war had made them overly cautious._

_The much vaunted "Knights of the Vale" were certainly impressive. Riding superb war horses and clad in fine plate, they were to Westeros and the Young Falcon as the legendary Knights of Round table had been to King Arthur on Earth. Honorable to a fault they embodied the very idea of chivalry as anyone could have imagined it, and the very sight of their armored lancers would strike terror in the heart of any man on the field of battle, or so they would have liked to believe. They appeared as straight out of a fairy tale._

_It was all a great lie._

_The Knights of the Vale were brave men, well equipped and trained but their success in battle had left much to be desired throughout the Vale's history. Beyond the Andal Invasions their history had seen them defeated again and again each time they ventured beyond the Bloody Gate, and while the gate itself presented an almost insurmountable obstacle for any army it did not speak well of the men of the Vale that they had cowered behind it, unable to march out.  
_

_In Aegon's Conquest House Arryn had yielded without a fight, and since then they had been defeated in every battle they had fought in. At __Redgrass Field Blackfyre had smashed the Arryn van and had it not been for Bloodraven the bastard son of the Unworthy would have carried the day. At the Trident they found themselves opposite the Dornish, and had it not been for Lyn Corbray's bravery the Dornish spears would have carried the day._

_The men of the Crownlands were great scoundrels. Living under the direct shadow of the Iron Throne and the many conflicts that had been waged for it had taught them well. They were neither cowardly or badly armed as indeed the craftsmen of King's Landing had some of the finest equipment in all of the Seven Kingdoms, but as the true opportunists that they were they would not commit to fight a battle let alone a war unless they were certain of it's outcome._

_As for the men of the Westerlands. They were arrogant gold diggers, believing their wealth would bring them success in every __endeavor. To see the might of the Westerlands assembled one would find themselves against an army equipped in the finest plate and mail, from the lowly farmhands to the noblest of knights, riding on the best and sturdiest horses and wielding quality weapons, but what they had in equipment they lacked everywhere else. They had horses not the true grit of knights from other regions to make use of them, they had armor but not the courage to risk their lives when it counted most in battle, they had weapons but not the will to overwhelm an enemy._

_So this was the great army of the Empire of Westeros during the War of the Baratheon Succession. An army of the wild, cowardly, foolish, opportunistic and greedy. It was an army that required herculean efforts to maintain even from even a mind like Emperor Tywin's, let alone fight a war against the true South of Westeros._

_Against this grand army stood two of the greatest military powers in Westeros: The Stormlands and the Reach._

_The men of the Stormlands had long proven their military prowess in the wars they had fought in Westeros. For generations they, as one of the smallest and least populated kingdoms, had fought the great powers in Westeros to a standstill and the number of wars they had lost could be counted on a single hand. The fact they had the armor and weapons of the South, the fury of the North in their veins and combined with actual military disciple made them fearsome opponents on any field of battle and if not for the far greater numbers of the Empire Renly might have been able to threaten King's Landing with them alone._

_Then there was the Reach. The breadbasket of Westeros which produced more food then the rest of the continent put together. Some would claim that it was the fertile lands that allowed them to do so, but this was hardly true. Beneath the pomp and ceremony of their supposed chivalry, behind grand tourneys and great banquets there was a hard truth: the men of the Reach, from the highest nobles to the lowest peasant, were farmers. Farmers that worshiped the very earth itself, held it sacred almost even more then they did the gods, and because of that they would fight and kill in the most horrific of ways for even the smallest patch of land._

_It's what separated them from the rest of Westeros. Almost everyone farmed on the continent, but the nobility held their farmers in contempt, from the farthest reaches of the North, to the coast of the Stormlands. There was plenty of unused and badly managed farmland, and few leaders had every taken the matter seriously. There was incentive to do so, for the rivalries between the noble houses of the Reach where great, and the divide most serious._

_United under a common banner however with the goal of placing King Renly on the Iron Throne the Reach represented the gravest of threats to the new empire. Mace Tyrell might seem a fool, but he was the only man who could muster an army of over a hundred thousand, even much greater then that, and not have to worry about his people starving._

_It wasn't just food either, but horses too. The arms and armor of the men of the Reach where of no greater value then the rest of Westeros, but their horses were the finest in all of the kingdoms. Larger, stronger and far more numerous mounts the Reach was able to amass a greater number of horse then the rest of Westeros could **combined.**_

_As much as some would mock Willlas Tyrell for breeding horses they stopped laughing when they saw his knights on the field of battle. The Reach alone could muster around ten thousand destriers, while the rest of us struggled to even equip our heavy lancers with that many __coursers._

_It was a terrifying sight to witness the cavalry charge of the Reach, to stand against tens of thousands of heavy lancers. The Reach had never lost a single pitched battle save for the Field of Fire, and only then because of the might of the dragons._

_Alexander the Great had once stated he would have rather fought an army of lions led by a sheep rather then the other way around, but he was leading one of the finest trained and equipped armies of the ancient world against a bunch of lightly clad spearmen, he wasn't dealing an army of a hundred thousand plate and mail clad troops for he would likely have changed his man._

_The Reach however had it's own lion, a fierce military commander that could very well put others to shame: Randyll Tarly._

_In a land as divided as the Reach he was one of the few who could maintain the cohesion and discipline of an army, with his brilliant organizational skills and iron will. As a strategist and tactician his match might have only been found with someone like__Laurent de Gouvion Saint-Cyr, a man with a no-nonsense direct approach to military matters._

_Tarly, who was one of men Mace Tyrell relied on most when he needed to keep his bannermen in line, might have taken the great hosts of the Reach and Stormlands, gathered them into an massive steel fist and smashed directly into the Imperial Armies. Against such a juggernaut we might as well have been scattered to the four winds and it was only the obstacle presented by the Blackwater Rush, which could not be crossed without a naval presence, that prevented such an event from coming to pass._

_Even so it would be many moons until the armies 'loyal' to the Iron Throne would be able to face the might of the true South in open battle, and it would be many sleepless nights for Emperor Tywin and I to keep our forces together."_

\- An account by Richard Lannister during the War of the Baratheon Succession.


End file.
